Dragon's Dilemma
by Err0r404notFound
Summary: Con la guerra a la vuelta de la esquina, Izuku está obligado por ley a servir al ejército de su reino. Un día, el recordatorio del inminente conflicto lo hace escapar al bosque en busca de respuestas, pero en su lugar termina encontrándose con un muchacho muy peculiar que asegura no ser humano ni quiere tener nada que ver con ellos. Fantasy AU, Bakudeku y algo de Tododeku.
1. Chapter 1

La carta de reclutamiento descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor, la firma del rey al final como una amenaza implícita.

Su madre no dijo nada de inmediato, pero su expresión daba a entender que sabía lo que venía a continuación. Después de todo, no era nada nuevo para Izuku sentir esa presión en su pecho; se había sentido así incontables veces.

Impotente, aterrado.

Pero cuando por fin no pudo más, cuando su cabeza no se callaba y no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de lo inevitable, fue cuando tuvo que explotar.

Su madre no lo merecía, por supuesto. Sólo había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino cuando no quería ver a nadie y de ofrecerle consuelo cuando no quería que lo tocasen. Y él, sólo era lo suficientemente cabeza hueca como para no entrar en razón en ese momento y ver que ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Para cuando estuvo fuera de su casa, cuando el aire le golpeó el rostro en una ola fresca, escuchó a su madre llamarlo a gritos. En ese momento Izuku no quería saber nada de nadie; ni de sí mismo ni de nadie más. Así que echó a correr, el corazón rebotándole en el pecho y el viento haciendo volar su cabello. La adrenalina de desear ir más rápido y de poder hacerlo, de alejarse más de su casa y de lograrlo. Y de dejar sus problemas atrás y no ser capaz.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en la linde entre el bosque y la aldea. La oscuridad frente a él se abría en todo su esplendor entre los árboles, como la boca de un lobo.

Cualquier persona con sentido común habría dado media vuelta, dando por terminada su rabieta y emprendiendo su camino de vuelta a casa, pero Izuku no se detuvo. En ese momento, pensó que era mejor tenerle miedo a los peligros nocturnos del bosque que a su futuro. Un miedo más fácil de controlar, con un enemigo menos incierto.

No estaba del todo equivocado, pero tampoco gozaba de la lucidez de quien toma una decisión relajado. Se arrepentiría más adelante, lo sabía, pero en ese momento no le importó.

Corrió y siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sus piernas cedieron y lo abandonaron en el suelo, a merced de las estrellas y en compañía de la más absoluta oscuridad.

Impotente, como se sentía la mayoría del tiempo pero sin poder acostumbrarse nunca, golpeó la tierra bajo su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.

El suelo cedió bajo su puño y el aire a su alrededor se arremolinó como resultado del impacto, los árboles agitándose y la tierra negra saliendo despedida de su lugar.

Por supuesto, su mano quedó destrozada al momento.

Izuku miró sus dedos amoratados y acto seguido se dejó caer sobre el desastre que había creado, llorando.

Bueno, para ser sincero, la situación no había mejorado demasiado. Y todo era culpa suya, por supuesto.

Ahora mismo estaba hecho un ovillo en lo que parecía una jaula para jabalíes (o bueno, se repetía a sí mismo que era para animales y no especial para personas, pero la verdad es que parecía sospechosamente hecha a su medida) con una enorme manta en la tapa, lo que le dificultaba la visión para estudiar a sus captores y el entorno.

Sólo sabía que había despertado en esa posición a la mitad de la noche. El resplandor titilante sobre la tierra (en la franja inferior que no cubría la manta) le decía que el cielo estaba aún oscuro y que tenían una fogata encendida. En cuanto a las personas que estaban presentes… tres hombres. No podía verlos, así que era imposible evaluar sus opciones de escape. Eso claro, aunado al hecho de que su mano derecha seguía destrozada por utilizar su poder a lo tonto unas horas antes.

Suponiendo que pudiese romper el metal de la jaula, lo que le costaría lastimarse la otra mano o un pie, tendría después que enfrentarse a tres hombres que (no lo sabía con certeza) tenían toda la pinta de ser mercenarios.

Sería imposible con una mano y otro miembro inutilizado. Mejor esperar por una oportunidad.

— ¿Creen que deberíamos seguir buscando? —preguntó una voz rasposa por encima del crepitar de la fogata. El sonido hizo que Izuku saliera de su ensoñación, parpadeando para ahuyentar el sueño y poniéndose completamente alerta.

Varios hombres respingaron.

— ¿Eres tonto o qué? —respondió uno, su voz más grave que la del anterior —. Mientras ofrezcan dinero, nosotros trabajamos.

— ¡Uff, y cuánto dinero! —exclamó otro.

Varias risas. Izuku no le vio la gracia, pero tampoco dijo nada.

—Llevamos años buscando al puto dragón — se quejó el de la voz rasposa —. Deberíamos regresar y decirle a todo el mundo que no existe a fin de cuentas. Ya saben, como nos dijeron _siempre_.

—Ay, ya cállate. Ve el lado bueno; cazamos la mitad de monstruos del libro de recompensas y encima nos conseguimos un premiecito — le dio un golpecito a la tapa de la jaula, acentuando sus palabras. Izuku sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda —. Sólo nos falta ponerle un vestidito o algo, ¿no? Tiene una cara preciosa.

Una de las voces hizo una exclamación despectiva.

—Pues si lo que te gusta son los hombres…

—Por eso dije que habría con ponerle un vestido, imbécil.

—Pero entonces —se metió el de la voz desgastada —, ¿por qué no mejor nos conseguimos a una muchacha?

—Si me consigues a una más bonita que este niño, dejo que te la folles tú.

Izuku tragó saliva y sintió a su cerebro ir a mil por hora. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Inconscientemente, intentó alejarse de los sonidos de las voces, pero la jaula se movió con él.

— ¿Ah? Y hablando del rey de Roma.

A Izuku no le gustó el sonido de la sonrisa en esa voz, así que se echó aún más atrás. La jaula no le permitió ir más lejos, pero al menos con la espalda contra la pared se dijo que podía soltar patadas si era necesario.

Una mano callosa retiró la manta de la cara frontal de la jaula, e Izuku pudo ver los rostros de sus captores. El más cercano —al que pertenecía la voz más ruda — le sonrió con toda la boca, dejándole ver un diente plateado.

—Buenos días, princesita —le dijo.

Uno de los hombres de atrás se asomó a mirarlo —tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, pero en lugar de verse gracioso más bien daba qué pensar, mientras que el de la voz rara resultó traer una armadura —. Cuando el primero lo recorrió de arriba abajo con su ojo izquierdo, una sonrisa le partió el rostro en dos.

—Pues sí, con un vestido y de espaldas no me importaría si fuese un niño —comentó.

Izuku cerró las manos en puños, pero eso sólo lo hizo recordar sus dedos destrozados. Seguía sin poder destruir la jaula.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir de esto?

 _Piensa, Izuku, piensa. A ver, ahora mismo no puedo salir, pero tampoco pueden hacerme nada si estoy aquí dentro. Tendrían que abrir la jaula para sacarme, así que una vez que lo hagan… usaré mi mano izquierda para golpear a uno. Debería bastar para asustar al resto. Sí, eso haré._

Bueno, peor era nada. Sólo quedaba esperar que los afortunados que no recibirían su golpe fuesen lo suficientemente cobardes como para abandonar a su compañero caído. Izuku se mordió el labio. De no ser así… tendría que pelear con dos manos destrozadas.

El del diente de plata hizo ademán de meter una mano entre las rejas de la jaula, haciendo que Izuku se sobresaltara y soltara un chillido.

—Aww, tu vocecita —exclamó el tipo—. ¿Seguro que no eres una niña? Debí haberte revisado antes de ponerte ahí dentro.

—Pues sácalo de ahí. Divirtámonos un rato con él —propuso el del parche, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Izuku tragó saliva. Aquí venía su fin o su oportunidad para escapar.

—Ugh, puto asco —gruñó el de voz rasposa, poniéndose de pie —. Me hablan cuando terminen con él.

— ¿Qué? No te vayas —repuso el más cercano, volviéndose hacia su amigo —. Ya verás que éste gime igual que una mujer.

El otro pareció pensárselo de verdad un momento, pero justo cuando Izuku creyó que no cedería, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, a ver.

Los otros dos sonrieron con aire triunfante y se acercaron a la jaula. El del diente brillante se lamió los labios. Izuku sintió arcadas, pero concentró su fuerza en el puño izquierdo, listo para liberarla.

El hombre del parche desapareció de su campo de visión, pero el del diente de plata manoseó el mecanismo de la parte superior de la jaula, levantando ligeramente la manta para poder hacer lo mismo con la tapa.

Cuando ésta estuvo abierta, Izuku se preparó para saltar fuera, pero una mano lo agarró del pecho de la camisa desde atrás. Esa parte de la jaula aún estaba tapada, pero sólo se le ocurrió que era el tipo del parche.

Forcejeó, pero con su mano rota no pudo hacer gran cosa.

Mientras tanto, el del diente de plata metió su manaza en la jaula. Entrando en pánico, Izuku le tiró una patada, a lo que el primero siseó de dolor y retiró la mano de inmediato. La tapa de la jaula cayó en su lugar una vez más.

—Agh, maldita puta —exclamó el hombretón, examinándose la mano.

—Habrá que drogarlo primero, ¿o no?

La voz venía de detrás suyo, pero justo antes de que pudiese voltear, el del parche le inyectó algo en el cuello.

Izuku jadeó de dolor al sentir el dolor agudo, apartándose de ese lado de la jaula y llevándose la mano buena al cuello. Un dardo.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

El único hombre en su campo de visión sonrió, aunque aún estaba sobándose la mano dañada.

—Nunca pensé que esos tranquilizantes podrían servirnos para esto.

El de la armadura de encogió de hombros desde su posición.

—Si duermen a un puma, ¿por qué no a un muchacho?

¿A un puma? Esto cada vez pintaba peor. Tendría que usar su poder para destrozar la jaula y esperar lo mejor de una pelea contra tres hombres armados. Todo antes de ceder ante los efectos del dardo.

Se irguió lo máximo posible, con la intención de soltarle un puñetazo a la parte frontal de la jaula —y con suerte mandar a volar al tipo del diente de plata —, pero cuando volvió a formar un puño, la energía no acudió a su llamado. En su lugar, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

—Oh, ya está mareado —dijo una voz. Esta vez no pudo reconocer cuál.

—Sácalo ya —urgió otra —. Si se duerme antes de que empecemos será muy aburrido.

Izuku sintió que los párpados le pesaban.

 _Maldita sea. No siento… los brazos…_

Pero justo entonces, el hombre de la armadura soltó un grito ahogado y cayó al suelo con estrépito. Los otros dos dieron un salto en su lugar y dejaron caer la manta de nuevo sobre la jaula, dejando al chico a ciegas nuevamente.

— ¡Eh!, ¿y tú quién eres? —demandó el la voz grave, el sonido acompañado del característico desenvaine de una espada.

Izuku se encogió en su jaula, consciente del peligro, del hecho de que no sabía a _qué_ debía temerle ni cómo se defendería. Aguzó el oído, pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta del atacante con claridad. Lo que sea que hubiese dicho se perdió en el camino entre sus oídos y su cerebro.

—A ver si vas pidiendo una disculpa o algo, niño —espetó el hombre del parche, justo antes de correr hacia la amenaza y acto seguido soltar un grito de dolor.

Izuku escuchó cuando cayó al suelo, el sonido reverberando hasta su propio oído contra la tierra.

— ¡Cabrón! —gritó el mercenario restante, contrario a como predijo Izuku que haría al ver que tenía las de perder. No tuvo que ver para imaginárselo alzando su espada y perdiendo al instante.

— ¡Aghhh!

Otro golpe sordo contra la tierra, y después sólo quedó el crepitar de las llamas.

Izuku se quedó helado en su jaula, envuelto en una nebulosa de químicos, pero aún cuidadoso de no moverse un ápice. Si el extraño no le prestaba atención a la enorme jaula junto a la fogata —sonaba estúpido con sólo desearlo —, tal vez Izuku podría salir de ahí en una pieza. Tal vez.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos. Lentos, seguros. Zapatos contra tierra.

Un chasquido de lengua, una expresión de irritación.

—Putos humanos con sus putas fogatas.

Una golpe… no, una patada. Una patada contra madera. ¿Contra la fogata? Y después silencio total, no más crepitar de fuego.

Izuku abrió los ojos —no recordaba haberlos cerrado — para encontrarse con un mundo borroso, como si alguien hubiese desdibujado una pintura, como si lágrimas le hubiesen nublado la vista.

De repente, hubo un poco más de luz. No es como si fuese mucha la diferencia, estando como estaba, con los ojos estropeados por la droga, pero ahora en lugar de poder ver sólo la silueta de sus propias manos, ahora podía distinguir el color morado azulado de sus dedos hechos papilla. Seguían siendo una mancha, pero que tuviesen color era prueba de que había más luz.

Izuku sintió que la cabeza se le iba hacia atrás hasta topar con las rejas de la jaula. No supo si dolió, pero escuchó el lejano sonido de su cráneo golpear las barras. Abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta —otra vez sin recordar haberlos cerrado, oh sorpresa — y se encontró con alguien mirándole desde arriba, esta vez la manta totalmente retirada. Eso último explicaba el cambio de luz, pero con su nueva capacidad visual, la persona frente a Izuku tenía por rostro una mancha oscura. La luna —o lo que parecía la luna — brillaba por encima de su cabeza.

—Estás hecho un maldito asco —comentó una voz, que el muchacho atribuyó a la silueta frente a él. Sonaba irritado, pero no hacia él, sino más bien hacia todo en general.

Izuku no pudo evitar pensar que este hecho era gracioso, así que sus labios se separaron en un débil intento de sonrisa.

—M-me siento… del maldito asco… —balbuceó, su voz apagándose con cada palabra.

Pensó que el otro no habría podido escuchar hasta el final, pero curiosamente, después de un momento la silueta le dedicó un bufido divertido.

Eso fue lo último que registró en su cerebro antes de desmayarse.


	2. Chapter 2

El príncipe Todoroki Shouto no era especialmente expresivo, pero cualquiera con ojos podría darse cuenta que se moría de aburrimiento. Y con razón, a decir verdad; su padre no había dejado de hablar desde hacía media hora, momento en que el muchacho había manifestado su deseo de atender a las audiencias que el pueblo solicitaba con el rey. Shouto quería aprender a gobernar a través de más que limitarse a leer los reportes que el secretario de su padre le entregaba cada semana, y la única manera era involucrándose con su gente. Si a través de estas audiencias podía enterarse de qué era lo que la gente quería, la situación en la que estaba y qué podía hacer él para ayudar, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Después de todo, en menos de un año él sería el rey. Endeavor seguía ocupando la silla por mera formalidad (y por terquedad, eso también), pero pronto las cosas estarían en sus manos y las decisiones serían tomadas por él.

No era como si Shouto quisiese el poder, sino más bien lo que quería era quitárselo a su padre. Todoroki Enji no era un mal rey, pero tampoco era lo que se dice un líder nato. Era racional, sí, pero frío también. Hacía oídos sordos a los problemas de su pueblo que no le convenía solucionar e incluso tenía un séquito de funcionarios corruptos que apoyaban hasta sus más "moralmente dudosas" decisiones.

La idea de poder cambiar todo eso y hacer que el pueblo fuese verdaderamente feliz fue lo que evitó que Shouto se escapase del alcance de su padre a los dieciséis, cuando empezó a ver que el rey no era sólo una mala persona con él y su familia.

Ahora mismo, Enji le dictaba con lujo de detalles lo que debía y no debía hacerse durante una audiencia cuando eres tú el que tiene el poder. Además de lo obvio —que le encantaba decirle qué hacer —, parecía especialmente preocupado con el hecho de que causara la impresión equivocada.

Para Todoroki Enji, un líder debía mostrarse implacablemente frío y duro de roer. Nada de debilidad, nada de consideración, nada de aparentar siquiera que alguien podía salirse con la suya al tratar contigo.

Shouto se preguntaba cómo es que la gente no se había amotinado todavía.

Cuando Endeavor pareció haber tocado todos los puntos en su tesis, lo dejó ir. Se suponía que todo el mundo tenía que estar esperando por el rey en el salón, para causar una impresión más fuerte al llegar éste. Una estupidez, desde el punto de vista del príncipe.

—No lo arruines —le advirtió su padre, girándose hacia sus sirvientes y dando la conversación por terminada.

Shouto hizo lo posible por no poner los ojos en blanco. Mejor se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de audiencias.

Las manos le sudaban y el cuello del traje lo asfixiaba, pero sabía que estaba listo. Sabía que no era muy conocido entre su pueblo —las pocas veces que había escuchado que alguien hablaba de él los adjetivos "frío" y "distante" se repetían una y otra vez —, así que ésta era una buena oportunidad para mostrar cómo era realmente; ardiendo en deseos de ayudar, de no ser más un maniquí de pie junto a su padre, de tomar cartas en los asuntos del reino, de hacer lo mejor para que todo el mundo estuviese contento. Y tener la autoridad para exiliar a su padre, eso también.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

El príncipe se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Momo, su guardia personal. La chica venía por el pasillo bamboleándose en su pesada armadura.

Shouto suspiró.

—Más de lo mismo. Debo parecer un cretino sin corazón y hacer como si tuviese mejores cosas que hacer.

Momo se encogió de hombros con gracia.

—Una imitación de Su majestad el rey, entonces.

El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior para ocultar el nacimiento de una sonrisa. Momo era la única persona en todo el palacio que lo entendía. Años de convivir —Endeavor la había asignado a su guardia a los diez años, en cuanto manifestó habilidad para estar a la altura de lo que buscaba la familia real — habían logrado que Yaoyorozu Momo sintiese exactamente el mismo respeto por Enji que su hijo, y también que supiese ocultar este hecho.

—Vamos —apremió Shouto, echando a caminar de nuevo —. La gente está esperando.

La chica se pegó a sus talones, una sombra que todo aquel que quisiese acercase a él debía superar.

—Hoy es un día importante, ¿verdad? —comentó ella tranquilamente, sin pasar por alto la expresión de concentración de su príncipe —. Tu pueblo se dará cuenta de que tiene un aliado entre la realeza.

Shouto no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo.

—Francamente, ya era hora.

Cuando ambos cruzaron las gigantescas puertas dobles de la sala de audiencias, Shouto sintió cómo el ruido de gente hablando se extinguió casi completamente. Su presencia no iba a pasar desapercibida, por supuesto. Los murmullos no se apagaron ni cuando se sentó en el trono junto al de su padre, Momo plantada como un roble apenas unos pasos a su derecha.

Algo que llamó la atención del joven fue que no había demasiada gente. Con alguien como su padre como rey, podía entenderlo, pero aún así…

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó una vocecita entre la multitud en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el príncipe la escuchara.

— ¡Shh! Es el príncipe Todoroki.

—Nunca lo había visto.

—Bueno, es que no sale mucho…

— ¡Es guapo!

— ¡Shhh!

Shouto vio a Momo intentando no sonreír. Su amiga no podía evitar favorecer a quien sea que dijese cosas buenas de él. Era una guardia muy orgullosa de su maestro; eso lo había comprobado la primera vez que una princesa del reino vecino exclamó lo guapo que le parecía. Momo pensó que era la mejor casamentera al encerrarlos en el establo de los caballos, pero pasaron horas hasta que un sirviente los encontró. Cuando Shouto le había preguntado la razón, Momo se había limitado a parecer inocente y decir "Ella te merece, pero tú eres muy terco". Aunque, de todas formas, el príncipe no se molestó en de verdad darle una oportunidad.

El clamor de una trompeta interrumpió los pensamientos de Shouto y lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Esta vez, la sala se quedó en completo silencio al ver la enorme silueta del rey Enji entrando a la estancia.

Endeavor tomó asiento en su gran y ostentoso trono —demasiado para el gusto del príncipe — cuando fue anunciado por un sirviente y todo el mundo se puso de pie, incluido su hijo.

Hubo una pausa en la que nadie dijo nada. Nadie se movió, todos nerviosos de hacer un solo sonido que atrajera la atención.

—Mi pueblo —habló entonces Todoroki Enji, su voz resonando y haciendo eco en las paredes desnudas del salón.

Probablemente no fue todo lo que dijo, pero Shouto dejó de prestar atención enseguida. Escuchó su nombre en algún momento del discurso de su padre, pero no hizo más que asentir. Había una mujer entre las personas de la aldea que estaba cabizbaja y se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. Sólo levantó la cabeza una vez, cuando una voz diferente a la del rey pidió que todo el mundo tomara asiento, y tenía los ojos rojos y el aspecto más desgastado que el príncipe había visto en su vida. Esa mujer había pasado toda la noche llorando, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos la delataban.

Shouto intentó no pensar en su madre, su recuerdo evocado por la mujer de la audiencia, y volvió a sentarse.

—Y ahora —dijo el hombre que había presentado a su padre —, el primer solicitante.

Un hombre vestido con un mono desgastado y un sombrero de ala ancha se acercó a los escalones que llevaban al trono. Tenía bajo el brazo un canasto con fruta diversa, pero más pequeña de lo normal.

Las lluvias habían sido escasas, y la pequeña parte la población que se dedicaba a las cosechas estaba teniendo problemas con la calidad de sus siembras. El hombre quería un préstamo del estado para pagar por un sistema de riego.

El rey Enji se lo negó.

La segunda solicitante era una mujer vestida de una forma similar, pero que decía tener terrenos llenos de animales de granja para consumo. Su problema era la terrible falta de seguridad hacia las lindes del sur del pueblo, donde mercenarios y cazadores entraban y robaban cabezas de ganado para sus propios fines. Obviamente, esto resultaba en pérdidas económicas para ella y su familia, sin contar por supuesto el resto de gente que compraba en su carnicería.

El rey le dijo que consideraría reforzar las patrullas de soldados en esos lugares, pero nada más.

Shouto se mantuvo callado, pero pudo ver cómo el ánimo de los demás solicitantes iba decayendo poco a poco. ¿Eran todas las audiencias así? ¿Su padre diciendo no a diestra y siniestra? Si la poca gente que estaba presente no conseguía lo que había venido a buscar, ¿cómo se correría la voz de que el gobierno realmente se preocupaba de los problemas de los plebeyos? Probablemente por eso nadie se molestaba en venir. Shouto no creyó ni por un segundo que de todo el reino sólo estas personas tuviesen problemas. ¿Cuál era el sentido de los impuestos entonces, si no se destinaban a este tipo de cosas?

El príncipe miró a su padre por el rabillo del ojo mientras rechazaba a otro campesino. Simplemente, se veía aburrido.

Ahí fue cuando Shouto decidió que había tenido suficiente.

—Padre —habló por primera vez, justo cuando el solicitante regresaba a su lugar y atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de todo el mundo, incluida la del rey —. Es mi deseo participar.

Todoroki Enji sonrió discretamente, tal vez complacido por la idea de que su hijo finalmente seguiría sus pasos, así que descansó la cabeza sobre un puño y asintió.

—Me parece bien —concedió, curioso.

A eso le siguió otro silencio, en el que nadie pareció saber cómo proceder.

No fue hasta que Shouto le dedicó una mirada significativa al anunciante que éste se aclaró la garganta y pidió al siguiente solicitante que hiciese su aparición.

Esta vez, la diminuta mujer que había llamado la atención de Shouto al entrar en la sala hizo su camino hasta el frente de la escalinata. Parecía más desdichada de cerca, pero ahora en lugar de dar la impresión de ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro, levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Príncipe Todoroki —empezó ella, su voz de alguna forma concordando con su aspecto cansado, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y sin dudas —. Necesito pedirle un inmenso favor.

Shouto casi pudo ver a todo el mundo inclinándose hacia adelante en sus asientos para escuchar mejor. Él mismo se sintió tentado a hacerlo. Eso y ofrecérselo a la mujer frente a él.

Escuchó a su padre soltar un bufido discreto a su lado, pero lo ignoró por completo.

—La escucho —le contestó él.

La mujer tragó saliva, pero justo cuando Shouto vio una pizca de duda en sus ojos verdes, un brillo de coraje la reemplazó.

—Se trata de mi hijo —dijo ella, sin dejar de retorcerse las manos. Shouto había visto ese mismo gesto en su madre cuando intentaba no recordar que necesitaba tirarse a llorar —. Desapareció hace dos días y no he vuelto a verlo.

Un jadeo de sorpresa recorrió a la audiencia, pero Shouto sólo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Fue… secuestrado? —preguntó suavemente.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron una vez más, pero esta vez con un efecto acuoso. Esa posibilidad parecía ser la que le preocupaba más.

—No lo sé —bajó la cabeza, su voz quebrándose —. No he sabido nada de él desde entonces y… no sé si está vivo, si está bien, si… si ya no va a volver…

El joven príncipe sintió algo retorciéndose en su interior. Un sentimiento que no pudo identificar. No pudo evitar imaginarse a esta mujer preguntándose toda la noche si su hijo estaría muerto o no.

Debía hacer algo. Era su deber como futuro gobernante.

—Me disculpará, mi señora —resonó entonces la voz de Enji, alzándose en el silencio. Shouto lo miró con una súplica en el rostro, la petición silenciosa de que no rechazara la petición de la mujer. Su padre, como era de esperarse, no le prestó la menor atención —. ¿Cómo sabe usted que este hijo suyo desapareció? ¿No podría haberse escapado?

 _Por amos a Dios. ¿No estás mirándola?_

Ella volvió a levantar la cabeza, lágrimas silenciosas recorriéndole las mejillas.

—Izuku no haría eso — su voz volvió a sonar fuerte, contraria a su apariencia. Negó con la cabeza al mirar directamente al rey —. Sería incapaz. Tuvo que haberle pasado algo.

Enji estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Shouto se le adelantó. No le importó la mirada asesina que su padre le dedicó.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hijo, mi señora?

—Midoriya Izuku.

El joven repitió el nombre en voz baja, esperando que algo en su memoria reaccionara. Por supuesto, se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué iba a saber él de un muchacho de su pueblo, si nunca en su vida había salido del palacio?

Era hora de cambiar eso.

—Señora Midoriya…

—Inko. Llámeme Inko, Su alteza.

Shouto asintió.

—Inko. Aceptaré su petición.

Esta vez, el jadeo de sorpresa que recorrió a los presentes no fue discreto. Incluso el rey a un lado suyo se enderezó en su trono y le tiró dagas con la mirada. Momo se giró a mirarlo también, con los ojos de par en par.

Shouto continuó hablando, sintiéndose más valiente gracias a la mirada llena de esperanza de la mujer.

—Me encargaré personalmente de la búsqueda de su hijo.

—Shouto —dijo su padre, su voz apenas un murmullo.

—Y para los demás solicitantes —habló más fuerte el príncipe —, sus peticiones están todas aprobadas por mí.

Entonces, todas las personas en la galería, sin excepción, se levantaron de su asiento y vitorearon su nombre con aplausos y gritos.

Shouto sintió su respiración casi silbante, como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Sabía que esto le traería consecuencias con su padre, pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la mirada de Midoriya Inko, eternamente agradecida.

— ¿De verdad tienes que ir tú? ¿No puedes mandar a un grupo de soldados?

Shouto aseguró la silla de montar a su caballo y, después de dedicarle una suave caricia, se volvió hacia Momo. La daga que ella le había regalado hacía años aferrada a su mano.

—Si hago eso, todo el mundo dirá que no me ocupo de las cosas yo mismo.

La chica frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Pero es muy peligroso. Eres el próximo rey de este país, y si se llega a correr la voz de que andas solo por el bosque…

—No me pasará nada —aseguró el muchacho —. Sé cuidarme solo.

Ambos sabían que los poderes del príncipe eran más que suficiente para protegerlo de un ejército entero, pero también sabían que su guardia personal no iba a ceder terreno en el asunto.

—Déjame ir contigo —le pidió —. Sólo mis mejores hombres y yo. Nadie se atreverá a decir nada.

Shouto se quedó mirándola un momento. Si todos fuesen igual de nobles que ella, el mundo sería un lugar muy diferente.

—Mi padre preferiría que fuese solo. Si me pasa algo, sólo tiene que concebir otro hijo y esperar dieciocho años a que crezca. Mientras, el trono sigue siendo suyo.

Momo negó con la cabeza.

—Todoroki-kun, sabes que tu padre no dejaría nunca que algo malo te sucediese…

—Lo dudo.

—… si eso interfiere en sus planes.

Ambos chicos se miraron un momento, pero después sonrieron. ¿Dónde estaría Todoroki Shouto sin su más leal compañera? Era un misterio.

No había ni pasado un día desde la audiencia, pero Shouto ya quería irse. Primero, por su padre, que terminado el evento no hizo más que gritarle que era un blando que no sabía ser un líder y que las masas se lo comerían vivo; y segundo, por Midoriya Inko. La mirada en sus ojos cuando dijo que buscaría a su hijo fue todo lo que necesitaba para reunir el coraje y rebelarse contra su padre.

Bueno, ya lo había hecho. Ahora sólo necesitaba a alguien con una singularidad especia para rastrear y encontrar al chico en cuestión. Al regresar, no sólo le habría probado al reino entero que se preocupaba por su gente, sino también habría fragmentado la credibilidad —si es que había alguna —de su padre. Dos pájaros con un solo tiro.

Momo suspiró.

—No puedo creer que tu padre no haya reaccionado de forma más violenta.

—Incendió la mesa del comedor.

—Bueno, estaremos de acuerdo en que ha hecho cosas peores.

Eso era verdad. La vez, por ejemplo, en que se enteró que su precioso hijo primogénito —varón, y encima con las singularidades suya y de su esposa — prefería la compañía de otros hombres a la de las damas. Esa vez Enji quemó la habitación entera de Shouto y parte del ala este del castillo. Incluso hubo que evacuar a los residentes de esa ala y hacer un conteo de los sirvientes. Por suerte, nadie salió herido —además de la bofetada que Shouto tenía marcada en la mejilla, cosa por la que nadie preguntó —, pero el reino entero supo que había habido un incendio enorme en el palacio. Bueno, tener un hijo casi perfecto pero que no pudiese continuar la línea de sucesión parecía ameritar una reacción de esa magnitud.

—Partimos hoy en la noche —dijo el príncipe, el rostro de Momo iluminándose por ser incluida.

—Sí, señor.

Shouto miró hacia el palacio, donde desde una ventana lo observaba su padre con una expresión horrenda en el rostro.

—Tendré varios grupos de soldados buscando a Midoriya Izuku por el reino. —le dijo a Momo, una vez que se giró a mirarla de nuevo —. Tú y yo —enfundó la daga en su cinturón en un suave movimiento — iremos al bosque.


	3. Chapter 3

El sonido constante y suave de agua caer fue lo que despertó a Izuku, una amable conexión de vuelta a la realidad: su mano derecha adolorida y un pulsar constante en el costado de la cabeza.

La transición fue lenta, así que cuando intentó discernir su situación actual no encontró mucho en lo que basarse al inicio. Frío, oscuridad amortiguada por algo de luz, y el suave murmullo de agua. Después, cuando sus sentidos lograron salir del letargo del sueño y pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo en lo que parecía ser una cueva. Girando un poco la cabeza, pudo ver una cortina de agua cubriendo la entrada, gotitas errantes salpicando la piedra oscura del suelo.

¿Cómo había llegado aquí? El chico se exprimió los sesos intentando recordar por qué estaba en esta situación. No estaba en casa, ni al parecer en la aldea… Entonces, ¿el bosque?

Entonces, casi de golpe, los recuerdos se amontonaron en su cabeza. Había huido de casa en un ataque de estupidez, luego se había quedado dormido a la mitad del bosque, encima lo habían secuestrado una banda de mercenarios con gustos poco legales, y después…

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, se obligó a mantenerse quieto. Recordaba una silueta mirándole desde arriba, ojos rojizos que en ese momento no eran más que otra parte borrosa de su visión. Izuku pensó que ni no había llegado por sí mismo a esta cueva, entonces lo más lógico sería sospechar de la última persona a la que vio. Y que de casualidad, también sabía que estaba drogado.

Tal vez dicha persona estaba ahí con él, oculta en las sombras. Si se hacía el dormido por más tiempo podría ganar tiempo, y tal vez planear una estrategia para salir de la situación.

Esto, por supuesto, le sonaba terriblemente familiar. Esperó que no se le hiciese costumbre despertar en lugares desconocidos y cada vez con su virtud en peligro.

Intentando respirar tranquilamente, como si siguiese dormido, entornó los ojos y escrutó la penumbra a su alrededor. No mucho podía distinguirse además de algunas siluetas amorfas de formaciones rocosas (Izuku esperó que fuesen formaciones rocosas). No escuchó tampoco ni un ruido que indicase que tenía compañía, sólo el agua de afuera y la gota ocasional que hacía eco al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pero entonces, justo cuando pensó que estaba completamente solo, sus ojos se adaptaron a la falta de luz y pudo distinguir mejor una de las siluetas frente a él.

Era un chico.

Izuku se sentó de un salto y se arrastró hasta que su espalda se golpeó contra la pared de piedra.

— ¿Q-quién eres tú? —su voz hizo eco en la cueva, creando el efecto de que su pregunta había sido hecha más de una vez.

El muchacho —ahora que estaba completamente despierto, Izuku podía verlo bien —, iba vestido con nada más que un pantalón, botas grises y una enorme capa con cuello de pelaje de animal. Llevaba diversos collares sobre el pecho desnudo, hechos con lo que Izuku pensó eran colmillos. A decir verdad, no se veía muy amigable.

Izuku maldijo para sus adentros, pensando en sus opciones para escapar. No sabía qué había detrás de la cortina de agua —un río, una caída en picada, todo era posible — y tampoco si la cueva tenía alguna otra salida. Salir corriendo no parecía un buen plan.

Probó de nuevo, buscando fuerza en su interior para no entrar en pánico.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Esta vez, el muchacho le contestó con un gruñido.

Izuku frunció el ceño con preocupación. ¿Y si… no entendía español? No, definitivamente lo había escuchado hablar la noche anterior. Tal vez… ¿seguía molesto? Se veía molesto. Y su voz sonó así también cuando había hablado.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero a Izuku le pareció que el silencio resultaba tenso para él porque el muchacho ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Parecía tener la mirada perdida en el agua que cerraba la entrada —o la salida — de la cueva.

—Emm… —musitó Izuku, atrayendo la atención del desconocido una vez más. Entornó sus ojos rojizos, casi como si lo retase a hablar y a ganarse un puñetazo en la cara.

Esa actitud le recordó a la del típico tipo duro, y eso tenía sentido, porque parecía vivir enojado con el mundo y con todos sus habitantes. Bueno, Izuku sólo lo había visto una vez interactuar con otras personas además de él, pero las había noqueado a golpes.

Bueno, eso ciertamente lo intimidaba.

—Ahhhhhhhh…

El muchacho frunció el ceño aún más —si es que eso era posible — y soltó otro gruñido, uno que rebotó contra la piedra desnuda e hizo que Izuku diera un salto en su lugar.

—Si vas a decir algo hazlo de una vez, maldición —le espetó, dejando al otro chico boquiabierto por un segundo.

— ¡Sabes hablar! —casi gritó, sorprendido.

El muchacho le enseñó los dientes a modo de respuesta.

— ¿Quieres pelea, niño?

Izuku negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, sintiendo que tanta agresividad no podía ser una amenaza vacía.

— ¡No soy un niño! ¡Y-yo sólo…!

—Aaagh, cierra boca —exclamó el chico, casi asqueado y regresando la mirada al agua —. Los humanos son todos una molestia.

Izuku se llevó las manos a la boca, y se quedó completamente quieto. No parecía que su nuevo captor tuviese paciencia para regalar ni un genio especialmente tranquilo.

 _Dios, ¿ahora en qué vine a meterme?_

Cuando el sonido del agua corriendo era lo único que podía escucharse en la cueva y no pareció que el muchacho fuese a decir una palabra más, Izuku sintió que ahora era libre de volver a moverse, así que probó a ponerse de pie. Se apoyó el suelo, y ahí fue cuando pudo verse claramente la mano derecha. Estaba envuelta en lo que parecían hojas de árbol y, bajo ellas, la piel casi alcanzaba su tono natural. Los moretones que se la cubrían apenas la noche anterior habían desaparecido casi por completo.

Izuku volteó a ver al muchacho de nuevo, que aún estaba sentado. El nudo en su estómago cedió un poco.

— ¿Tú hiciste esto?

El chico se dignó a dirigirle una mirada, pero en cuanto vio a qué se refería su expresión cambió. Izuku no pudo descifrarla en la escasa luz de la cueva, pero sí que vio los ojos marrones hacerse más… ¿amables? Como quiera que haya sido, sólo duró un segundo.

El muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Estabas hecho una mierda.

Izuku volvió a mirarse la mano, esta vez permitiéndose abrirla y cerrarla una y otra vez. El dolor estaba ahí todavía, pero esta vez era una versión lejana y sorda del mismo. ¿Cómo podría haberla curado en tan poco tiempo? Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de magia o algo por el estilo. Tal vez la singularidad de este chico tenía que ver con curación de heridas, con regeneración de células o de aceleración de procesos en general. De ser así…

 _Wow, ya estás otra vez. Concéntrate._

—Bueno —dijo Izuku, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar el mar de ideas que se agolpaban en su mente intentando salir. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa al desconocido —. Gracias. Está mucho mejor.

El muchacho hizo como si no hubiera hablado, se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia él. Izuku resistió el impulso de encogerse, pues un poco más de cerca, podía ver con más claridad los rasgos afilados en el rostro del desconocido, su altura —Izuku calculaba llegarle a la nariz, algo a tomar en cuenta si tuviese que llegar a pelear contra él — y el intimidante tamaño de sus músculos.

—Ahora ya puedes irte —le dijo, igual de desinteresado en lo que pudiese responderle.

Izuku parpadeó.

—P-pensé que… —balbuceó —. Bueno, que me tenías aquí… ¿contra mi voluntad?

El muchacho lo miró como si no hablase su mismo idioma. Izuku frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Tal vez? —sugirió.

Esta vez el otro chico parpadeó, pero parecía genuinamente contrariado, como si le estuvieran jugando una broma y no supiese si reírse o soltar un golpe.

— ¿Y como por qué haría eso?

La mente de Izuku se quedó en blanco. La verdad es que no tenía razones para creer que estaban secuestrándolo, pero dado su historial reciente de actividades…

—Emm… —probó —. Bueno, considerando que moliste a golpes a esos cazadores sin razón alguna…

El chico arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esos cabrones se lo merecían.

Izuku hizo una mueca de confusión.

—Creo recordar que… dijiste algo sobre su fogata.

El otro muchacho soltó un bufido, como si con tan sólo recordarlo le pareciese una estupidez.

—Sí, bueno. No es mi culpa que a ustedes los humanos no les quepa en los sesos que no se encienden fogatas en los bosques.

Izuku asintió, pensativo. No le parecía razón suficiente para dejar inconscientes a tres hombres, pero nada más por ese motivo había podido salvarse.

—Por los incendios, ¿cierto? Tiene sentido.

Ambos se miraron un momento, la voz de Izuku flotando en el aire. Pareció por un instante que el muchacho lo observó por primera vez, como si sólo hasta ese momento lo reconociera como un ser vivo y no mera decoración que hablaba de pura casualidad.

Cuando Izuku empezó a sentirse incómodo y quiso añadir algo al silencio, el otro muchacho se le adelantó, alzando una ceja y cambiando de tema completamente.

—Sí sabes que han pasado tres días desde eso, ¿verdad?

Izuku sintió eso como un chorro de agua fría.

— ¡¿Tres días?! —gritó, su voz haciendo un fuerte eco en la cueva y provocando que el chico frente a él hiciese una mueca de dolor y posteriormente le dedicara una mirada de molestia —. L-lo siento. Es que… bueno…

Había estado inconsciente durante tres días. Dado que las intenciones de este chico no parecían ser hostiles hacia él, tenía que haber sido el efecto del dardo tranquilizante que le había inyectado el cazador del parche. Recordó que su compañero de la armadura había mencionado algo sobre dormir pumas. Tal vez el efecto sobre un animal tan grande era mucho más reducido, pero al usar el químico sobre un muchacho adolescente, éste se había multiplicado considerablemente. Tenía sentido.

Bueno, ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar a casa sin meterse en más problemas. Seguro su madre estaría…

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Mamá! —exclamó, casi gritando.

— ¡Agh, cállate!

No había pensado en su madre desde el momento en que había salido de su casa, pero ahora que se permitía hacerlo, la culpa lo atacó de golpe. Si habían pasado tres días enteros desde la última vez que su madre lo había visto, seguro estaba vuelta loca buscándolo por todas partes. Bueno, si tenía en cuenta que la última vez que habían hablado él no había estado precisamente en sus cabales y que ella lo había visto huir, probablemente creía que no pensaba regresar. Ahora sí que la había liado.

Tenía que regresar cuanto antes, pero… pero también estaba el asunto de la carta. Probablemente, ésta seguía sobre la mesa del comedor, esperando por él en silencio. Según el rey —o quien sea que había escrito la carta realmente —, quedaba cerca de un mes para iniciar los entrenamientos.

Tal vez… tan sólo tal vez… no era necesario que regresase de inmediato.

Izuku se encontró a sí mismo dejando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Sí, regresaría, pero no ahora. Se suponía que había huido de casa para pensar, para aclarar su mente. Para encontrar el coraje en su interior y, como le decía la mitad de chicos de su edad que lo conocían, "hacerse hombre" y acatar sus responsabilidades.

— ¿Estás bien, niño?

Izuku salió de su ensoñación al escuchar una voz. Cuando levantó la mirada, el muchacho de la capa lo escrutaba con atención. Súbitamente consciente de esto y de que probablemente fue así durante todo su monólogo interno, se sonrojó de vergüenza. Intentó distraer la atención del extraño hacia otro tema.

—No soy un niño —dijo suavemente.

Esto dio la impresión de parecerle divertido al muchacho, pero Izuku sólo lo pensó porque las comisuras de su boca se alzaron casi imperceptiblemente. Con una expresión de "¿Es en serio?", el chico cruzó la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas.

Esta vez, después de comprobar que efectivamente le llagaba a la nariz, Izuku no dudó en encogerse.

—Pero pareces uno.

El muchacho lo olisqueó. Literalmente. Se inclinó por encima de él y acercó la nariz a su cabello. Inhaló una, dos veces, mientras Izuku se sintió volver a enrojecer, pero esta vez de incomodidad. Estaba demasiado cerca y encima no llevaba camisa, así que la situación era más que inapropiada.

— ¿Podrías… podrías por favor…? —Izuku levantó las manos y las puso entre ambos, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

El muchacho lo ignoró completamente, pero se alejó arrugando la nariz.

—Sí, apestas a niño humano.

Ahora más cerca, Izuku pudo distinguir el color rubio cenizo de su cabello y el rojo opaco de sus ojos, que había confundido con marrón.

—Pues —Izuku tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño —, tengo dieciocho años.

 _Casi_ dieciocho, pero ese era un detalle insignificante.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano mientras emprendió camino hacia la parte trasera de la cueva, alejándose de su interlocutor. En consecuencia, Izuku se prguntó si habría una salida en esa dirección y lo siguió.

—Um… ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó tímidamente.

La silueta frente a él no se detuvo para contestarle.

—Me muero de hambre.

Casi como un reflejo, el estómago de Izuku gruñó al escuchar eso. Tenía sentido, pues no había comido nada en tres días. Pensando en ello, él también estaba hambriento.

Cuando se detuvieron, Izuku pudo ver un hueco en el techo de la cueva por el que se filtraba la luz del día. El tamaño era justo para que una persona pudiese colarse por ahí, y como la oscuridad seguía y seguía frente a él, se imaginó que ésta sería la salida.

El muchacho rubio no le dedicó ni una mirada antes de aferrarse a la pared y escalar hasta alcanzar el borde el agujero de un salto. Izuku vio impresionado cómo se impulsaba hacia afuera con nada más que sus brazos. Tragó saliva. ¿Podría él hacerlo?

Sea como fuere, el rubio no se molestó en esperarlo cuando salió. Izuku se sintió entrar en pánico.

— ¡Amm, disculpa! —se apuró a gritar, repentinamente consciente de la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Francamente, no esperaba que su — ¿captor? ¿Salvador? ¿Anfitrión? — le prestara la más mínima atención después de la clase de actitud que había demostrado tener, pero sorpresivamente, el chico rubio volvió a asomarse por el agujero. A la luz del sol exterior, Izuku pudo ver con más claridad sus ojos rojizos y el color de su piel. Y su expresión de pocos amigos también.

—Ah, más te vale no estar aquí cuando regrese.

Dicho esto, volvió a desaparecer entre la luz.

— ¡No, espera! —gritó Izuku.

Esta vez, se dijo que tenía que ponerse en movimiento. Se acercó a la pared por donde el chico rubio había escalado, juzgando sus posibilidades de imitar sus movimientos hasta salir.

Bueno, no sabría hasta haberlo intentarlo.

Con cuidado, aferró las manos a las salientes con apariencia más estable. La mano derecha todavía le dolía, pero si cargaba su peso en el otro brazo y sus piernas, era soportable.

La cueva no era precisamente alta, a lo mucho dos metros sobre el nivel del suelo, pero cuando Izuku cayó casi sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones. Eso y que había aterrizado en una cama de piedras. Bastante acertado.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Al escuchar la voz del muchacho rubio, Izuku levantó la mirada hacia el agujero. Pudo ver su rostro, su cabello confundiéndose con la luz del exterior.

—Crees que… —empezó él, poniéndose de pie nuevamente — ¿…podrías ayudarme?

El muchacho frunció el ceño al escrutarlo con sus ojos rojos.

—No puedes hacer mierda por ti mismo, ¿verdad?

Izuku sintió eso como un ataque personal. ¿Por qué tenía que aguantarse todo lo que a este extraño se le ocurriese sin rechistar? Normalmente agachaba la cabeza cuando alguien le hablaba mal, pero a decir verdad, había tenido unos días bastante difíciles. No estaba precisamente de humor para sólo callarse todo lo que pensaba, no cuando su futuro era más incierto de lo que nunca había sido.

—Puedo cuidarme solo —dijo entre dientes, cerrando las manos en puños.

—Sí, me doy cuenta —respondió el otro, con sarcasmo impregnando su voz —. También lo vi cuando te tenían en esa jaula, como a un cerdo.

Izuku sintió su rostro contorsionarse en una mueca de disgusto. No era su estilo subir la voz y estallar en improperios cuando se enojaba, pero estaba considerándolo. Lo suyo era más bien entablar el diálogo para que las dos partes pudiesen entenderse. Probó a mantener su voz regulada, pero la arruga en su entrecejo no desapareció.

— ¿Eres así de insoportable siempre? —Preguntó — ¡Sólo estoy pidiéndote ayuda!

El muchacho rubio no sólo puso los ojos en blanco, sino que también acompañó el movimiento con la cabeza, en un gesto demasiado condescendiente para el gusto de Izuku.

—Bueno, algunos estamos demasiado ocupados como para tomarnos el tiempo de una puta taza de café —. Izuku hizo una mueca, pero antes de que pudiese responderle algo ingenioso, el chico añadió —: Y encima evité que te pudrieras en el bosque a la mitad de la noche. Sé agradecido y haz el favor de largarte.

Y diciendo esto, desapareció del agujero. Izuku se sintió tentado a gritarle sus verdades y hasta de qué se iba a morir, pero prefirió dejar salir toda esa energía negativa con un suspiro. No ganaba nada con gritarle al techo, así que mejor sería intentar salir de nuevo.

—Todoroki-kun, nos están siguiendo.

—Sí, lo sé.

No llevaban ni tres días internados en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea, y ya tenían perseguidores. Shouto no estaba seguro de si se trataba de ladrones, de simples curiosos o de algo de lo que debería preocuparse en verdad, pero la idea de alguien siguiendo de cerca sus movimientos no le hacía gracia.

— ¿Quieres que me encargue de ellos? —preguntó Momo, llevándose una mano a la espada en su cinturón.

Shouto negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una caricia ausente a su yegua. No habían podido apartarse del sendero que serpenteaba entre el bosque a causa de los caballos, y aunque el Príncipe había dejado muy en claro su deseo de realizar un reconocimiento más profundo, su guardia personal se había negado a permitírselo. Según ella, que había sido la encargada de conseguir a un rastreador profesional y que había recibido de Midoriya Inko un pañuelo blanco perteneciente a su hijo, no era necesario separarse del camino principal ni exponerse a los peligros del bosque antes de alcanzar la locación aproximada que le había revelado el rastreador. No fue hasta entonces que Shouto cayó en la cuenta de que por eso había insistido tanto en ser ella la que manejara esa información, valiéndose de la excusa de que el Rey no lo dejaría abandonar el palacio más allá de para llevar a cabo su misión. Momo había ido hasta la casa de Inko para pedirle un efecto personal de su hijo y se había ocupado en encontrar un rastreador capaz de seleccionarle una posición concreta sobre un mapa. Por muy impresionante que fuese esa singularidad, pensaba Shouto, un rastreador que los acompañase sería mil veces más útil si tenían en cuenta que Midoriya no se quedaría en el mismo lugar hasta que ellos llegasen. Ahora se maldecía por no darse cuenta de que lo que Momo quería era evitar internarse de lleno al bosque. Tenía sentido en primera instancia, pero con este método estaban tardándose más tiempo del que emplearían si supiesen la locación exacta del chico y avanzasen en línea recta hasta allí.

Shouto suspiró. A estas alturas ya no tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto ni recriminarle nada a Momo. Después de todo, ella sólo quería su seguridad. Pero parecía que incluso esto le importaba más que el hecho de que encontraran al chico desaparecido. Shouto había considerado encontrar la manera de separarse de ella y buscar por su cuenta, pero sabía que en cuanto ella lo perdiese de vista pasaría día y noche buscándolo sin descansar, y que en un caso extremo, regresaría a pedir ayuda al Rey. Esto último no podía pasar bajo ningún motivo, dada la meta del joven Príncipe de actuar en beneficio del pueblo sin la intervención de Enji. Eso y que ahora el Rey estaba de mal humor —más que de costumbre — y que si llegaba a escuchar que su hijo estaba desaparecido, no dudaría en encontrar a todos los portadores de singularidades de fuego del reino y enviarlos a quemar el bosque entero. No sería una exageración considerar ese escenario, Shouto lo sabía de primera mano.

—Deberíamos enfrentarnos a ellos —sugirió, y consciente de que Momo se ofrecería a derrotarlos sola, aclaró —. Los dos juntos.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada de él hacia el camino.

—A veces siento que no me crees capaz de nada.

Shouto se sintió sinceramente sorprendido por esto, así que de momento no supo qué responder. El sonido de las pezuñas de los caballos sobre la tierra acompañó el silencio que se instaló entre ellos, pero no lo ahogó por completo.

Cuando Shouto puso en orden sus ideas, haló las riendas de su caballo hasta que se detuvo, cosa que Momo imitó, y luego desmontó. Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, el Príncipe habló.

—Ese no es el caso, Momo — Ambos escucharon a sus perseguidores detenerse también, pero como iban al resguardo de los árboles, seguían invisibles —. Más bien eres tú la que no cree que pueda defenderme solo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, herida de tan sólo escuchar eso.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Su alteza! Eres la persona más fuerte que hay en el reino, pero es mi trabajo protegerte —Su expresión se tornó triste —.Y eso me hace completamente inútil, porque es obvio que no necesitas que te protejan.

Repentinamente, Shouto se sintió un grandísimo imbécil. Nunca había pensado que su guardia personal podría sentirse así, y aún así había pensado en escabullirse para librarse de ella.

—Lo siento — En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, la chica empezó a balbucear que no era necesario que se disculpase, que era su culpa y que no debería haber mencionado el tema, pero Shouto levantó una mano para pedirle que se detuviese. Normalmente no era muy bueno diciendo lo que sentía (el resultado de años de golpes sólo por abrir la boca), así que ahora que podía hacerlo quería al menos intentarlo. Miró a la chica a los ojos —. Quisiera que no te sientas así, de verdad. Eres… eres mi mejor amiga. Sin ti probablemente sería lo que mi padre quiere que sea, y ambos sabemos que a nadie le gustaría eso.

Momo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo dejó continuar.

—No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte inútil nunca más, porque no lo eres. Y que dejes de pensar en arreglar mis problemas cuando… bueno, podemos arreglarlos juntos.

Shouto casi pudo ver las lágrimas agolpándose en los ojos oscuros de su guardia personal, pero la sonrisa de la chica llamó más su atención.

—Sí, señor —dijo ella, asintiendo y luciendo brillante.

El Príncipe le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas y se giró a mirar hacia la posible locación de sus perseguidores mientras Momo se limpiaba los ojos.

—Vamos —dijo él, desenvainando su espada. Escuchó a la chica bajar de su caballo con el estruendo de su armadura y el sonido de su espada al salir de su vaina.

Ambos echaron a andar.

Nada más salir del hoyo, Izuku tomó una bocanada de aire. La luz del sol lo bañó entero y el viento le acarició el rostro, trayéndole una sensación de frescura casi liberadora. Ahora podía llenarse los pulmones de aire limpio y con el aroma característico de árboles y pasto, así que lo hizo. Una, dos, tres veces.

Cuando sintió que su corazón se calmaba en su pecho —había intentado subir varias veces, todas fracasos salvo la última — y se encontraba más calmado, se permitió mirar alrededor.

Había salido de un hueco oscuro entre pasto verde y tierra levantada, el caer del agua haciendo estruendo unos metros más adelante. Izuku pensó en una cascada al ver el río corriendo a unos cinco metros a su derecha. Supuso que la cueva estaba literalmente debajo del río, y que la entrada era cubierta completamente por la cortina de agua que caía, pero si la salida estaba hasta acá, entonces la cueva no seguía una línea recta. Tal vez se extendía en pasillos en forma de espiral o de laberinto por debajo de la parte superior del bosque.

Reuniendo algo de valor, Izuku gateó hasta el precipicio, esperando encontrar un salto de agua de longitud considerable y una caída mortal, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba equivocado; debajo, la cascada no medía más de tres o cuatro metros de altura y desembocaba en un lago —¿Laguna? ¿Cuerpo de agua misceláneo? — de agua entre azulada y verdosa. Rodeándola, los árboles se alzaban majestuosos con sus troncos gruesos y sus extensas copas.

No alcanzaba a tener una vista panorámica desde aquí debido a que la altura no era demasiada, pero sí que podía admirar el mar de árboles que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Izuku se imaginó que tal vez había sido desde este punto que el muchacho rubio había visto el humo de la fogata alzándose hacia el cielo entre los árboles.

 _¡El chico! ¡Rayos!_

Recordándolo súbitamente y también que tenía que encontrarlo, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Los árboles a su alrededor no parecieron querer darle pista alguna, porque si importar hacia dónde mirara, Izuku no veía signos de vida humana —o lo que fuera — que lo ayudara.

Correr en línea recta lucía como la mejor idea de momento, dado que de no poder encontrarlo, al menos podría regresar a la cueva y esperarlo allí. No quiso pensar en cómo reaccionaría el chico al regresar a su hogar y volverlo a encontrar ahí, pero pensó que esta vez no se libraría de unos buenos golpes.

Apretó el paso.

Árboles, árboles y más árboles, pero ningún animal. No vio ardillas, ni ciervos, ni aves ni nada de lo que se supone vive en los bosques. ¿Tal vez podría deberse a que no era nada discreto al correr? Era posible que el ruido de sus pasos sobre la hojarasca alertase a medio reino animal sobre su presencia y decidiesen salir de su camino.

Bueno, a decir verdad, pensó que no le caería nada mal toparse con algo para comer, aunque fuesen unas bayas. Pero por más que buscaba entre las ramas de los árboles y en los arbustos en el suelo, no lograba ver ni bayas ni fruta alguna.

Entonces, cuando la garganta empezó a arderle y la cabeza a pulsarle, tuvo que detenerse. Se dobló por la cintura y se tomó ambas rodillas, respirando desordenadamente. Su condición física no era lo que se decía excelente, eso lo sabía, pero le sorprendía encontrarse directamente con su límite después de apenas unos minutos de estar corriendo. Su madre le había dicho varias veces que el entrenamiento del ejército le formaría músculos y le ayudaría a ni siquiera parpadear ante una carrera de kilómetros, pero de sobra sabía que eso no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Izuku maldijo para sus adentros y cerró los ojos con fuerza para obligarse a no pensar en su madre. No ahora, que tenía algo en lo que debía concentrarse.

Respiró profundamente, y después de tragan saliva, reanudó su camino.

Esta vez, notó algo diferente al poco tiempo de haber empezado a correr: una soga que pasaba por una rama alta. Acercándose, pudo ver que había algo como una pequeña jaula metálica en el suelo. Un extremo estaba atado a la cuerda, y ésta le daba vuelta a la rama más baja de un árbol vecino.

Una trampa.

Izuku sintió que la garganta se le secaba. Una trampa claramente hecha por un humano. ¿Sería obra del chico del mal genio o de gente como los cazadores de la otra noche? Debía admitir que tanto si era la primera opción como la segunda, no sabía rastrear e igual tendría que seguir buscando a tientas. Aunque esperó que seguir por ese camino no le trajese más problemas.

Bueno, sea como fuese, la trampa estaba vacía y lista para activarse.

Alejándose de ella, reanudó la marcha. Sabía que a su derecha corría el río en campo abierto, así que prefirió seguir al resguardo de los árboles y esconderse entre ellos en caso de ser necesario.

Entonces, justo cuando se giró a su izquierda, vio una silueta roja a lo lejos, perdiéndose entre los arbustos. Una oleada de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo, pero no perdió tiempo antes de echar a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Espera! —le gritó Izuku, aunque el otro muchacho no dio señales de haberlo escuchado.

Apretando los dientes, envió algo de poder a sus piernas para obligarlas a ir más rápido. No controlaba su singularidad lo suficiente como para golpear o hacer daño sin que resultase fatal, pero para aumentar sus capacidades físicas era bastante hábil.

— ¡Oye! —volvió a gritar, su voz ronca por el esfuerzo — ¡Espera un momento!

En esta ocasión muchacho rubio sí que lo escuchó, porque después de parecer haber sido tomado desprevenido, se volvió hacia Izuku, alerta. Hubo reconocimiento en sus ojos junto a sorpresa, pero sólo un momento. Para entonces Izuku estaba a escasos diez pasos de él y la respiración le silbaba.

— ¿No habíamos quedado en que te largabas? —preguntó el rubio sin elevar la voz, pero con una clara nota de disgusto en ella.

Izuku se obligó a tragar saliva, y sintió ardor en los pulmones al hacerlo. No tenía muy buena condición física, eso ya lo había comprobado. No le quedaba ninguna duda.

—N-no puedo regresar todavía —se las arregló para decir, su pecho subiendo y bajando.

Fue hasta entonces cuando Izuku se dio cuenta de que el otro chico llevaba un carcaj de flechas en la mano. Se preguntó de dónde lo habría sacado, pero lo primero que se le ocurrió fue lo habría escondido en algún lugar del bosque.

El muchacho rubio no pareció especialmente conmovido con su respuesta, porque giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar nuevamente.

Izuku le siguió de cerca.

—Dijiste algo de tu mamá, ¿o no? —saltó por encima de una raíz arqueada y a medio enterrar en el suelo, pero Izuku no la vio hasta que se hubo tropezado con ella —. No deberías estar jodiéndome a mí cuando puedes joderla a ella.

Recuperando el equilibrio, Izuku vio al chico seguir caminando sin esperarlo, su capa ondeando ligeramente con sus movimientos.

—Eh… quería… —se aclaró la garganta —. Quería darte las gracias. Por salvarme.

Izuku lo escuchó resoplar.

—Les di una paliza a esos bastardos porque no querían apagar su jodida fogata. Yo no te salvé.

El muchacho rubio giró a su derecha sin previo aviso, así que Izuku volvió a tropezarse, pero enseguida se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Esta vez, no se conformó con caminar detrás suyo, sino que se puso a su nivel y buscó su mirada.

—Sí, sí lo hiciste —Izuku esperó, pero cuando no hubo respuesta, le cortó el paso poniéndose frente a él. La arruga entre las cejas del otro chico se profundizó.

—Fuera de mi camino —dijo, una advertencia implícita en su voz.

Izuku no se movió, sino que buscó algo de coraje en su interior para seguir hablando. Pensó que si centraba todos sus pensamientos en los ojos rojos del otro podría evitar doblegarse y lograr sacar lo que quería decir. Eso y que sus piernas no lo obligaran a apartarse de su lugar.

—Si no hubieras hecho nada, ahora mismo estaría muerto — _o peor_ , quiso añadir, pero prefirió guardárselo —. E incluso hiciste esto cuando no tenías por qué —levantó su mano, algunas de las hojas ya se habían caído en su carrera por el bosque, y las que quedaban estaban maltratadas de tantas caídas en la cueva. El muchacho contempló su mano como si se tratara de un error que le echaran en cara. Izuku no dudó —. Así que sí, me salvaste.

El rubio no dijo nada. Se limitó a aferrar el carcaj y a fulminar a Izuku con la mirada, como si de verdad no fuese más que una molestia. El otro chico frunció los labios, repentinamente con la mente en blanco.

—Gracias —dijo Izuku, su voz baja otra vez.

El muchacho no se dignó a contestarle hasta que pasó a un lado suyo y topó su hombro con el suyo, haciendo trastabillar. Izuku creyó escuchar un débil "lo que sea", pero no estuvo seguro.

Esta vez, en lugar de intentar detenerlo, se apresuró a seguirle el paso.

— ¡No nos maten! —había gritado la presa de Momo en cuanto ésta lo había derribado —. ¡Somos hombres de Su majestad Todoroki Enji!

La punta de la espada de Momo estaba peligrosamente cerca de la garganta del hombre, y éste lo sabía; apenas se atrevía a respirar y sus ojos desorbitados no dejaban de mirarla.

Shouto estaba haciendo lo propio con el otro rufián, un hombre con sobrepeso que no dejaba de murmurar disculpas y de alejarse milímetro a milímetro de la hoja del Príncipe cada vez que creía tener oportunidad. Shouto sólo tenía que amagar con rajarle el cuello para que diera un salto y se quedase quieto, pero siempre volvía a intentarlo pasado un tiempo.

Los dos muchachos se miraron un segundo, seguro igual de sorprendidos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacen siguiendo entonces al Príncipe?

Shouto vio que el hombre bajo su espada adquiría una expresión de cautela, seguro pensando que tendría que revelar sus intenciones. El chico se aseguró de hacer que el filo de su espada le tocase la piel antes de hablar, a lo que el hombre volteó a verlo con una súplica silenciosa en los ojos. Al parecer, los hombres de su padre eran igual de despreciables que él mismo.

—Habla, y te perdonaré la vida.

El hombre negó frenéticamente, tragando saliva a la vez que buscaba auxilio de su compañero con la mirada. Éste otro se aclaró la garganta —sin dejar de mirar la espada de Momo — y se dirigió al príncipe.

—Debe entendernos, Su alteza. El… el Rey Enji nos matará si hablamos.

Shouto lo miró con aburrimiento. Si recibiese una moneda por cada vez que los guardias del palacio y los funcionarios de su padre ponían al Rey antes que él y le daban prioridad a sus deseos, ahora mismo sería lo suficientemente rico como para mantener a cada habitante de la capital de su reino por el resto de su vida.

—Tal vez quieras considerar —dijo Shouto, su voz baja pero igual de amenazante que un grito de cualquier otra persona —, que los días de mi padre en el trono están contados. No falta ni un año para que yo sea el nuevo rey, y cuando lo sea, créeme cuando digo que no voy a olvidar esto.

El hombre volvió a tragar saliva, pero esta vez con algo más que miedo. Respeto, quiso pensar Shouto, pero el rufián bajo la espada de Momo fue el que habló.

—Su Majestad nos ordenó que lo siguiéramos porque pensó que podría estarse dando a la fuga.

Shouto frunció el ceño con confusión, pero antes de que pudiese indagar más al respecto, Momo se le adelantó.

— ¿Por qué creería el Rey eso? —se inclinó por encima del hombre —. Estás mintiendo.

— ¡N-no, le juro que no! —chilló el desafortunado.

— ¿Por qué, entonces? —exigió ella, su voz subiendo una octava.

— ¡Dijo que el Príncipe estaba siendo rebelde!

El hombre regordete asintió para secundar a su compañero, y exclamó:

— ¡Es cierto! Nos dijo que era posible que pensara en escapar del palacio, y que debíamos comprobar si era cierto. ¡Es la verdad!

Shouto no se sintió satisfecho, sino que más bien algo al fondo de su mente no dejaba de molestarlo. No sabría decir con seguridad qué, pero ahí estaba, haciéndolo sentirse ansioso.

— ¿Por qué mi padre creería eso? —se preguntó en voz alta —. Sabe perfectamente que nunca abandonaría mis responsabilidades.

El hombre bajo su espada levantó las manos.

—No sabemos eso, mi señor, ¡pero por favor no nos haga daño!

Shouto retiró su arma, volviendo a envainarla con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. Momo lo imitó, y los dos hombres se arrastraron lo suficientemente lejos de ellos como para levantarse.

— ¿Todoriki-kun? —dijo la chica, buscando la mirada de su príncipe —. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Shouto negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Que su padre se molestara en mandarlo a seguir podía entenderlo; no era como si entre ellos hubiese una relación padre e hijo lo suficientemente normal como para que confiara en él, y mucho menos una confianza total y ciega como para dejarlo salir del reino sin quedarse de brazos cruzados. Lo que no cuadraba aquí era la parte de "sospechar que pudiese huir". Endeavor, por mal padre que fuese, conocía a Shouto. Sabía lo que lo asustaba, lo que le preocupaba y las pocas cosas que lo hacían sentir tranquilo. Las pocas veces que había osado rebelarse y decir lo que pensaba, su padre amenazaba con deshacerse de Momo. Las múltiples veces que no alcanzaba las expectativas del Rey, bastaba con sólo amenazarlo con su fuego. Teniendo esto en cuenta, Enji tenía que saber que el reino y sus habitantes eran la principal preocupación de su hijo desde que era lo suficientemente mayor para que le recordasen constantemente que el trono sería suyo algún día. Dicho esto, ni en un millón de años, por mucho que odiase a su padre y por mucho que sufriera estando con él, pensaría en escapar. Tal vez esa idea cruzó su cabeza cuando era menor, cuando no pensaba en nadie más que en sí mismo y en que la quemadura de su rostro dolía como un recordatorio cada vez que Endeavor le gritaba sin extinguir su fuego. Pero no ahora. Su padre _tenía_ que saberlo.

 _Entonces, ¿por qué?_

Momo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos al llamar su nombre.

— ¿Todoroki-kun?

El joven sacudió la cabeza al sentir una punzada en las sienes. Agitó la mano vagamente hacia los hombres que lo miraban aterrados y se giró para caminar hacia su caballo.

—Déjalos que se vayan.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Estás seguro? —exclamó, claramente dudosa.

Shouto asintió, pero no se volvió.

Tal vez, que su padre creyese que Shouto era capaz de escaparse significaba que _existía_ algo por lo que de verdad lo haría. El solo hecho de que el Rey lo pensaba hizo que el chico estuviese seguro.

Había una razón, y eso automáticamente se traducía en que el Príncipe _tenía_ que escapar.

Notas:

Bueno, este cap fue el doble de extenso que los otros dos, pero aún así me da la impresión de que no pasó nada XD Me gustaría saber qué opinaron de él, ahora que Midoriya y Bakugou ya al fin tuvieron una interacción. Esperen el próximo con ansias!


	4. Chapter 4

—Sirve de algo siquiera.

El muchacho empujó su carcaj de flechas contra el pecho de Izuku, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara y casi lo tirara, pero no esperó una respuesta antes de darse la vuelta y emprender la marcha. Izuku se quedó mirando un momento su nueva adquisición; tenía aproximadamente diez flechas en su poder, pero no un arco.

— ¿Cómo se supone que las dispare? —preguntó, apresurándose a alcanzar al otro.

—No lo harás.

Hojas secas crujían bajo sus zapatos rojos, e inevitablemente hicieron a Izuku preguntarse si en otoño el bosque entero adquiría una tonalidad naranja, o si la hojarasca aumentaba al grado de no poder caminar sin hacer ruido. De igual forma, se preguntó si alguna vez podría llegar a verlo por sí mismo.

—Este… ¿cómo te llamas?

Al escuchar esto, el muchacho rubio resopló.

—Qué te importa.

Izuku frunció el ceño, sintiéndose levemente irritado. Se dijo que para este punto ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado a la actitud de "no me interesa nada que tengas que decir" de su acompañante, pero si quería obtener respuestas a sus preguntas (que quería obtenerlas), sabía que no podía desanimarse a la primera contestación que le diese. Las había clasificado en tres grupos, basado en el poco trato que había tenido hasta ahora con él: gruñidos, groserías y condescendencia variada.

En lugar de callarse, como pensó que quería el otro, Izuku se aclaró la garganta e intentó sonreír.

—Yo soy Izuku. Es un placer.

El chico rubio hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre, pero no volteó a mirarlo. De perfil, Izuku se dio cuenta de que el muchacho tenía aretes rojos, unos pequeños en forma de colmillos, muy parecidos a los que llevaba en los collares. Izuku quiso preguntar al respecto, pero decidió mejor guardarse esa clase de preguntas para otro momento. Después de todo, el otro chico no parecía ser muy fan de la compañía en general ni de sus implicaciones.

— ¿Izu- qué? —exclamó el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza —. ¿Por qué alguien le pondría así a su hijo?

Izuku fingió que eso último no caía en la categoría de "condescendencia variada" y que más bien era un avance.

—Sí, es I-zu-ku —repitió, asegurándose de pronunciar cada sílaba con claridad —. ¿Te parece raro? ¡Nadie nunca me había dicho eso!

El otro muchacho no pareció especialmente sorprendido —ni interesado, a decir verdad —, porque mantuvo la vista al frente. Izuku pensó que si este tipo vivía como si nada en el bosque y cazaba para alimentarse, significaba que no era ningún tonto. Esperó que no se tratase de algún caníbal o de alguna otra cosa extraña de las que hablaban de vez en cuando en la aldea. Escuchar cosas como "una tribu caníbal se asentó cerca de aquí" o "un monstruo salido del bosque con forma de humano arrasó con una ciudad entera" de los viajeros que de vez en cuando llegaban por el sendero del bosque era algo de lo más normal. Los niños pequeños —incluido él en algún momento — usaban estas historias para sus propios juegos y las creían al pie de la letra, pero Izuku esperó que ninguna fuese cierta. No sabía nada del lugar en el que se encontraba ni de cómo podría llegar a sobrevivir más de un día estando completamente solo, así que tal vez el muchacho que caminaba malhumorado a su lado podría ser una oportunidad de oro. Si no resultaba un caníbal, claro.

—Nunca he comido carne humana.

La voz de su acompañante lo hizo salir de su ensoñación con un sobresalto.

— ¿C-cómo dices? —balbuceó, mirando aterrado al otro chico, quien esta vez sí que lo volteó a ver.

Sus ojos rojos no se molestaron molestos, sino curiosos, pero esa expresión contrarrestaba al resto de su rostro, que estaba fija en una mueca permanente.

—Estabas murmurando.

Los ojos de Izuku casi se salieron de sus cuencas al darse cuenta de que probablemente todo lo que había estado pensando terminó llegando a los oídos del otro muchacho.

— ¡Ah, lo siento! —se apresuró a decir —. No es que crea que eres un caníbal, pero o sea, es muy probable si consideras la posibilidad de que todos esos viajeros estuviesen diciendo la verdad, y bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuché a uno hablar sobre eso pero nunca puedes descartar ese tipo de advertencias, ¿verdad? Y francamente la idea de que te canses de cazar animales y prefieras comerme me parece aterradora pero plausible porque, bueno, todos sabemos que los humanos tienen un alto contenido de grasa que probablemente te sirva cuando llegue el invierno o lo que sea que se enfrenta la gente que como tú vive en el bosque, am, si es que vive aquí más gente, en cuyo caso…

— ¡¿Podrías callarte, maldita sea?! — le gritó entonces el chico, incluso deteniéndose. Izuku saltó en su lugar — ¿Por eso te echaron de tu donde quiera que vengas? ¿Porque eras un puto fastidio?

Izuku se quedó mirándolo un momento, avergonzado. Bueno, si quería causar una buena segunda impresión, no lo estaba logrando. Optó por reírse de sí mismo, cosa que solía hacer a menudo cuando alguien le jugaba una broma o le decía algo que se suponía fuese hiriente —que normalmente lo resultaba, pero eso no tenía por qué admitirlo —.

—Ah, lo hice de nuevo — riendo, se llevó la mano a la nuca—. Lo siento mucho.

El chico rubio arrugó la nariz, en un gesto de desdén. Izuku fingió no verlo; ya tenía bastante práctica haciéndolo.

— ¡Ah, pero puedes llamarme Deku! —dijo él enseguida, sintiendo que el silencio se prolongaba incómodamente —. Mucha gente me llama así de donde vengo.

El otro muchacho soltó una risa burlona y echó a andar de nuevo. Izuku mantuvo la mirada baja mientras se retorcía el dobladillo de su chaleco verde, pero lo siguió, como siempre hacía con la gente que lo trataba mal.

Una vez su madre le había visto ser mangoneado por unos chicos de su vecindario cuando todavía era pequeño. Inko, como la mujer amable que era, se ofreció a hablar con los otros niños para que lo dejaran en pez, pero Izuku recordaba perfectamente haberle dicho que no le molestaba. Una enorme mentira, por supuesto, pero su madre había parecido captar el mensaje, porque no volvió a mencionar el asunto nunca. Izuku se ocupó desde entonces a no dejar toparse con chicos abusadores cerca de su casa, sólo para que su madre creyese que el incidente había sido uno aislado. Y esto evidentemente había funcionado, porque de otro modo Izuku estaba seguro de que su madre no descansaría hasta defenderlo de cualquier persona que osara hablarle en un tono ligeramente más alto al del socialmente correcto.

Era una buena madre, pensó Izuku con remordimiento.

Pero ahora, las cosas eran un poco diferentes: ahora tenía su singularidad. Sí, los chicos de su barrio todavía lo creían un simplón debilucho, pero el solo hecho de tener una habilidad suya, algo que lo hacía único, lo hacía sentirse ligeramente más seguro. Aunque no pudiese usarla contra prácticamente nadie.

— ¿Y dejas que te digan así? —preguntó entonces su acompañante, sacándolo de golpe de su ensimismamiento. Izuku levantó la cabeza bruscamente y aferró los dedos al carcaj. Los ojos rojos del otro muchacho lo juzgaban en silencio.

—B-bueno —balbuceó él —, no es como que les importe que no me guste. ¡Ah! P-pero no me molesta. —rio un poco, un sonido que ni él ni el chico rubio encontraron convincente —. Creo que es bastante creativo, a decir verdad.

El otro muchacho se quedó callado un momento. Su avance a zancadas hacía que Izuku apenas pudiese mantener el paso, pero esto no pareció preocuparle demasiado.

— ¿No crees que si todo el mundo te llama así es porque no dices nada al respecto?

Izuku se encogió y cerró las manos en puños, pues él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero no era culpa enteramente suya, sino que algo de ésta recaía en el poder que tenía, que era demasiado para usarlo en contra de alguien y que encima había llegado una década tarde a su vida. Aunque bueno, eso era lo que se decía desde siempre. Siempre era más fácil buscar a alguien a quien echarle el muerto que aceptar la culpa uno mismo. A decir verdad, era una situación algo confusa que ni siquiera él llegaba a comprender del todo; en resumidas cuentas, todos lo trataban como a un perro y él no hacía nada al respecto —no porque no pudiese, sino porque estaba acostumbrado no poder —.

El muchacho volteó a verlo en espera de una respuesta, pero cuando no obtuvo ninguna, resopló con desprecio.

—Entonces no cabe duda de que enserio eres un inútil.

Izuku sonrió a medias, pero esta vez ni una risa le salió. Muchas cosas que decir le vinieron a la cabeza, como por ejemplo que odiaba que lo llamasen Deku, que las personas groseras lo sacaban de quicio, que de verdad le _dolía_ que alguien fuese malo con él, que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas no ser capaz defenderse por sí mismo aún cuando sí que podía… Pero como de costumbre, todas y cada una de esas palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, quemando pero no haciendo esfuerzo alguno por salir.

—Oye —lo llamó el chico. Izuku levantó la cabeza al oír su voz. —. ¿No tienes algo que decir? ¿Qué pasó con el listillo en la cueva?

El muchacho rubio no tuvo problema en mirarlo directamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo que Izuku enrojeciera al recordar su pequeño ataque de valentía en la cueva.

"¿Eres así de insoportable siempre?"

Bueno, en su defensa podría decir que acababa de despertarse en una situación estresante, tal como había pasado al encontrarse a sí mismo en la jaula de los cazadores y como resultado, había sentido más adrenalina que miedo.

Su mirada empezó a desviarse hacia los árboles que dejaban atrás en su camino, pero justo se dio cuenta a tiempo para obligarse a sostener el contacto visual con su acompañante.

—Ah… —Izuku buscó en el lío de su cabeza algo que decir; lo único que encontró no le pareció suficiente, pero era un inicio. Tragó saliva, pero infló el pecho y luchó por no dejarse intimidar por los ojos rojos del chico rubio —. No soy un inútil — dijo, dejando de andar e intentando sonar convenido. Para su sorpresa, su voz sonó fuerte y estable, y esto le dio ánimos para decirlo de nuevo — ¡No soy un inútil y no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme así!

Esta vez, el muchacho rubio lo estaba mirando con una expresión genuinamente divertida en el rostro. Sus labios estaban torcidos en una mueca que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa, pero las comisuras de su boca estaban ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba. Sus ojos parecían escépticos, pero esta vez Izuku se dijo que no había desdén en ellos. Él también se detuvo, y ahora se giró completamente hacia el otro chico para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

Incluso cuando resopló, soltando una especie de risa de incredulidad, Izuku no sintió que estuviese burlándose de él.

—Mi nombre es Bakugou Katsuki.

Esas palabras tardaron un momento en hacer efecto, pero cuando por fin tuvieron sentido dentro de su cabeza, Izuku sintió una especie de calor expandirse en su pecho. El nombre de una persona no era gran cosa, pero algo le decía que haber obtenido el de este chico era un gran paso a, si no ser amigos, contar ante él como algo más que simple decoración del paisaje.

—Katsuki —repitió Izuku, apartando la mirada hacia las hojas bajo sus pies. La verdad es que el nombre le parecía de lo más normal, como el que pudiese tener algún otro habitante de su aldea y no un muchacho que vivía a la mitad del bosque, pero tampoco es como si hubiera sabido qué esperar desde un principio.

Bakugou lo miró como retándolo a que dijese algo, su expresión de momentánea diversión esfumándose y dando paso a su típico ceño fruncido.

— ¿Algún problema? —preguntó, con el tono de voz de quien está acostumbrado a usar la fuerza para arreglar diferencias.

Normalmente, Izuku se habría encogido y habría desviado la mirada, pero con el súbito ataque de confianza que hacía sentir su corazón agitarse con algo completamente diferente al miedo, negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con ganas.

—Ninguno —dijo alegremente mientras reanudaba la marcha. Bakugou se le quedó mirando extrañado, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Izuku lo hizo —. ¿No tienes hambre? ¡Vamos!

Bakugou hizo una mueca, pero no agregó nada y echó a andar también.

Después de caminar un rato más, cuando el sol se movió casi imperceptiblemente sobre sus cabezas, Izuku vislumbró más adelante una soga atada a la rama alta de un árbol. Pensó en la trampa que había visto hacía unas horas, así que se apresuró a preguntar al respecto.

— ¿Esa trampa es tuya? —la señaló con el dedo y se giró a mirar a Bakugo.

El chico rubio parecía ir sumido en sus pensamientos, pero en cuanto vio que le estaban dirigiendo la palabra, su mirada siguió la dirección del dedo de Izuku y apretó el paso.

—Sí.

Izuku lo vio rebasarlo y trotar hasta la caja de metal que reposaba sobre el pasto, una idéntica a la que Izuku había visto al salir de la cueva. Estando ahí, Bakugou se puso en cuclillas y examinó el contenido.

Izuku se apresuró a llegar junto a él, y cuando lo hizo, se asomó por encima de su hombro. Atrapado entre las rejas de alambre y el pasto, se encontraba un conejo marrón que se apretujaba contra el metal en un ovillo y que no dejaba de mover la nariz. Izuku tragó saliva a sabiendas de lo que venía.

Bakugou no pareció tan preocupado por la idea que flotaba en el aire, porque en cuanto levantó la tapa de la jaula, tomó al conejo sin dudarlo, presionándolo suavemente contra el suelo. Izuku sintió que se atragantaba con las palabras al verlo extraer un cuchillo de su cinturón. Bakugou dejó el cuchillo en el suelo junto a él y deslizó una mano por debajo del animal, mientras que la otra la usaba para sostenerle las patas traseras, seguro para que no saltara. Una vez que volvió a ponerlo sobre el pasto, pero esta vez fuera de la jaula, el conejo empezó a forcejear, pero Bakugou no tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Izuku sintió un nada agradable hormigueo en la boca del estómago mientras el otro chico volvía a hacerse con el cuchillo. Esta vez, apretó la hoja contra la el cuello del animal, pero entonces Izuku dio un paso al frente.

—No lo mates — soltó, casi como aire que estaba conteniendo.

Bakugou se quedó inmóvil un momento, con el cuchillo en su lugar. Incluso el conejo pareció pensarse mejor su siguiente movimiento, porque dejó de resistirse.

El chico rubio frunció el ceño, una mueca de irritación dibujada en su rostro, pero no se volvió a mirar a Izuku. Esto pareció hacerlo para que el conejo no se le escapara.

—Tengo que — fue lo que dijo, su voz baja pero firme —. ¿O qué, piensas morirte de hambre?

Izuku le dirigió otra mirada al pobre animal. Podía ver incluso desde su posición que estaba temblando. Se preguntó si Bakugou realmente no sentiría pena por él.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos comer otra cosa — sugirió el chico de cabello verde, su voz no tan estable como le gustaría.

Bakugou se quedó callado un momento, instante que a Izuku le pareció estirarse por una eternidad. Después, suspiró con cansancio.

—Escucha, estúpido Deku —el aludido no se encogió ante el sobrenombre, pero tampoco lo pasó por alto —, si tú no terminas comiéndote este conejo alguien más lo hará.

—Sí, pero…

— ¿Crees que una serpiente dudaría en devorárselo?

Izuku frunció los labios en una fina línea y negó con la cabeza, muy a su pesar. Bakugou siguió sin mirarlo, pero continuó.

— ¿Y crees que un águila lo pensaría dos veces antes de llevarle esa serpiente a sus polluelos?

—No lo creo —respondió débilmente.

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua mientras asía al conejo con más fuerza, éste sintiendo que el tiempo se le acababa.

—Entonces cállate.

Con esto, dio la conversación por terminada, e Izuku no se atrevió a decir nada más.

Pero entonces, Izuku vio al otro chico retirar el cuchillo de la garganta del animal momentáneamente, para después dedicarle una única caricia en el lomo antes de cerrar los ojos. Izuku no pudo pensar en otra cosa además de que daba la impresión de que Bakugou estaba rezando. Se preguntó qué clase de fe podría tener una persona como él —o lo que fuese — y si de verdad tuviese una, qué diría ésta sobre el sacrificio de animales para consumir.

Cuando hubo pasado un momento — en el que el único sonido que Izuku podía percibir además de su corazón martilleándole las costillas era el viento meciendo las copas de los árboles —, vio que Bakugou volvía a presionar la hoja del cuchillo contra la garganta del conejo. Y esta vez, el movimiento que realizó fue uno, rápido y fluido. Izuku no pudo ver más porque cerró los ojos de golpe, justo antes de que la sangre corriera.

Para cuando los abrió, Bakugou ya estaba guardando el pequeño cuerpo dentro de una bolsita café que llevaba colgada al cinto. Una mancha pequeña de sangre en el pasto verde era, además de la jaula, lo único que sugería lo que había pasado allí. Izuku no encontró algo que decir, su mirada clavada en un punto bajo lejano entre las raíces de los árboles.

Bakugou se puso de pie entonces, el movimiento llamando la atención del otro chico, que dirigió sus ojos verdes al cuchillo aún en la mano del rubio, una fina línea roja en el filo la hoja.

—Eres amable —dijo Bakugou, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada. Los dos se quedaron callados un momento, pero cuando Izuku pudo mirarlo a los ojos, agregó —: Pero eso sólo hará que te maten.

Diciendo esto, se dirigió al árbol del que colgaba la soga, con el cuchillo en alto. Izuku sintió el impulso se ponerse a llorar, pero prefirió tragarse el nudo en la garganta e ignorar las náuseas al preguntar:

— ¿Vas a quitarla?

Bakugou cortó un pedazo de soga atada al tronco del árbol y después se guardó el cuchillo en el cinturón.

—Si la dejo en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo —respondió mientras se estiraba para lograr librar al árbol completamente de la cuerda —, las pequeñas mierdas no se acercarán más. No son estúpidas.

Izuku volvió la mirada a la jaula y se dijo que eso tenía bastante sentido. Los animales terminarían aprendiendo que había que evitar este lugar si no querían terminar como sus compañeros. El chico no pudo evitar pensar que Bakugou era muy inteligente por pensar en eso, a sabiendas de que a él mismo no se le ocurriría hasta temporadas después sin atrapar comida.

Cuando Bakugou hubo terminado de desmontar la trampa, le hizo señas a Izuku para que tomara la jaula y lo siguiera. Él levaba varios metros de soga en las manos mientras que Izuku cargaba el carcaj arriba del metal que, repentinamente frío en sus manos, no dejaba de recordarle al conejo. Izuku pensó con amargura que era una ironía que había huido al bosque para evitar la violencia y la obligación de lastimar a alguien, pero que lo primero con lo que se había encontrado era con malas intenciones y con muerte. Aún si ésta última tenía que ser necesaria. Eso decían todos de las guerras, ¿cierto? Que las muertes del bando contrario eran cosas que tenían que pasar, que era imposible intentar evitarlo. ¿Sería entonces el mundo entero era así? ¿Lleno de violencia y de la dicha supervivencia del más fuerte?

Izuku centró la mirada en la figura vestida de rojo que caminaba delante de él. Se mordió el labio inferior, pero quiso hablar antes de poder arrepentirse. Sabía que era un bocón y que eso siempre lo terminaba metiendo en problemas, pero ahora mismo no le importaba que Bakugou le lanzara una mirada o que le enseñara los dientes. Pero sintió náuseas al hablar de todas formas.

—No debiste haberlo matado —dijo suavemente, tragando saliva. No supo si fue su imaginación o si de verdad una acusación se había filtrado en su voz.

Vio los hombros de Bakugou subir y luego bajar lentamente, como si estuviese suspirando, aunque el sonido no llegó a sus oídos.

— ¿No te dije que alguien más lo haría?

Izuku sintió que esa respuesta no era suficiente, pero tampoco pudo pensar en una mejor él mismo. Esperó a que el otro añadiese algo, pero cuando no lo hizo, buscó algo en su interior para decir lo que fuera, pero nada salió de su boca. Lo curioso de esto es que en su cabeza había mil y una ideas que se entrelazaban y daban vueltas una alrededor de otra sin parar, pero ninguna estaba lo suficientemente completa como para salir. Todo lo que intentase decir ahora, se dijo, sonaría o a excusa o al comentario de un profano del tema. No sabía nada de la vida en el bosque, ni de cómo se gobernaban sus habitantes, pero la idea de lastimar a un animal le hacía tanta gracia como la de hacer daño a una persona. Bakugou había dicho que era amable, pero Izuku se había referido siempre —así como incontables persona más — a ese mismo aspecto de sí mismo con otro nombre: cobardía.

De repente, Bakugou se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sus talones.

—La jaula —le dijo.

Izuku asintió con aire ausente mientras la colocaba en el suelo y esperaba que el otro muchacho acomodara la soga alrededor del tronco de un árbol a su izquierda. El silencio que siguió podría haber sido incómodo, pero Izuku no estaba demasiado seguro de esto; había un montón de voces detrás de sus sienes que no le dejaban percibir el mundo exterior con claridad.

Bakugou pareció terminar con la cuerda, porque se acercó a donde estaba él y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que se apartara. Izuku obedeció, parpadeando un par de veces para obligarse a concentrarse. Intentó no pensar en el conejo que colgaba del cinturón de Bakugou cuando lo vio ponerse de cuclillas para atar la jaula a la saga.

—Mira —lo escuchó decir entonces. No despegó los ojos de su trabajo, pero Izuku se sintió todo menos ignorado —, aquí todo el mundo busca qué comer, y el que es lo suficientemente tonto como para dejarse atrapar es la cena. —hizo un ruidito de exasperación al comprobar que la soga no estaba lo suficientemente tensa, así que se puso de pie y fue hacia el árbol de nuevo —. Los animales salen a cazar sabiendo que ellos también son la presa de alguien más —continuó —. Cada insecto vive acechado por algún roedor, y cada roedor — se estiró para hacer un nudo en la parte alta del tronco — sabe que hay serpientes en todas partes. —Cuando hubo terminado, regresó a la jaula y la examinó de cerca —. Si las serpientes no comiesen ardillas por lástima, las serpientes morirían y las ardillas acabarían con los insectos, y encima la población de plantas crecería demasiado. Todo este lugar tiene un sistema, y no se basa en la amabilidad.

La trampa pareció quedar arreglada, porque el muchacho rubio asintió levemente para sí.

Izuku aferró las manos al carcaj, pero no se encontró discrepando con lo que el otro chico había dicho. La verdad es que tenía mucho sentido si se ponía a pensar en ello. Recordaba haber aprendido cosas relacionadas a la cadena alimenticia en la escuela, pero no haberle dado la importancia necesaria.

— ¿Vamos a atrapar más conejos? —preguntó en voz baja, su mirada en la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las ramas altas.

Bakugou negó con la cabeza una vez que se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué te acabo de decir? —Puso los ojos en blanco — Si yo solo me acabara a los conejos probablemente la mitad de esto — hizo un ademán con la mano, refiriéndose a su alrededor —se iría a la mierda. Pescaremos algo.

Izuku dijo que sí con la cabeza y lo siguió hacia la derecha, donde recordaba que estaba el río.

Hubo un buen rato de silencio entre ellos. Bakugou parecía más preocupado por los alrededores que por la compañía que suponía Izuku, pero esto, pensó el chico, tenía bastante sentido. Bakugou sabía más cosas sobre el bosque que cualquier persona que Izuku había conocido nunca, y todos esos conocimientos sólo podrían haber llegado a él de dos formas: una, por empirismo y observación; o segunda, porque alguien se los había transmitido. La primera opción era la más viable, dado que de momento no había nada que indicas que Bakugou no estuviese solo hasta ahora. Izuku también tenía dudas de esto último, por supuesto, dado que aunque Bakugou realmente no fuese humano, de algún otro ser vivo tendría que haber nacido.

Izuku se preguntó qué respondería Bakugou si llegase a preguntarle algo al respecto.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó en su lugar.

El otro lo volteó a ver.

— ¿Qué conmigo?

— ¿También saldrá alguien a intentar matarte algún día?

Izuku vio el nacimiento de una diminuta pero inconfundible sonrisa torcida en el rostro de Bakugou.

—Espero que lo hagan, porque estoy preparado.

Izuku tragó saliva y dejó el asunto, sintiendo que él no podría tener tanta confianza en sí mismo ni en su supervivencia.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que pudiese escuchar el débil murmullo de agua correr entre los árboles. Atraído por este, Izuku apretó el paso, dejando a Bakugou atrás con facilidad y serpenteando entre los árboles mientras el sonido se intensificaba.

En cuanto Izuku logró salir del mundo de ramas y troncos, una brisa de aire fresco le acarició el rostro. El río era más ancho de lo que imaginaba, pero la corriente no parecía ganar velocidad sino hasta más adelante, así que lo que ahora tenía que ser agua corriendo parecía más agua tranquila. Izuku se permitió cerrar los ojos y aspirar el aire menos cargado de olor a árboles y más del aroma de tierra mojada. El dolorcillo de estómago que le había entrado hacía un rato se metigó considerablemente.

Con el sonido de ramas agitándose, Bakugou emergió del bosque poco después. Izuku no esperó las indicaciones de éste y emprendió la marcha hacia la orilla, las flechas removiéndose en el carcaj.

— ¡Ahh, mira esto! —exclamó el chico, emocionado al ver el agua cristalina correr sin prisa y a los peces de colores aleteando bajo la superficie —. Nunca había visto un río de verdad.

—Oye — urgió Bakugou desde atrás —, no bajes la guardia.

Izuku no le prestó la mayor atención y alargó una mano para rozar el agua con los dedos. Estaba fresca, perfecta para meterse a nadar. No vio a Bakugou fruncir el ceño pero se lo imaginó perfectamente.

— ¿Cómo vamos a pescar si no tenemos cañas? —preguntó alegremente, siguiendo con la mirada a un pez rojizo que daba vueltas sin dar la impresión de tener un objetivo en mente. Parecía perdido, se dijo Izuku. Aunque, ¿los peces podían perderse siquiera?

—No tengo idea de lo que sea una caña, pero tenemos flechas.

Izuku se volvió hacia su acompañante y lo vio sentado sobre el pasto, quitándose las botas. Cuando Bakugou le devolvió la mirada, su cara de pocos amigos seguía siendo la misma.

—Quítate los zapatos —ordenó sin dar mayor explicación, con el tono de quien no tiene mucha paciencia.

Izuku frunció el ceño, pero obedeció sin quejarse. Si estaban quitándose los zapatos probablemente se meterían al río para empalar los peces directamente con las flechas, cosa que Izuku nunca había hecho pero que ya le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

Cuando Bakugou pasó a un lado suyo, estaba descalzo y con los pantalones hasta las rodillas, su capa roja reposando en el pasto. Izuku abrió los ojos al ver los músculos de su espalda, pero desvió la vista antes de que el otro lo atrapase mirando. Se apuró a desatarse los tenis rojos y a ponerlos lejos del agua, cerca a las cosas de Bakugou. Acercándose a la orilla, se recogió el pantalón lo más que pudo y sumergió un pie en el río. El agua le acarició la piel en un toque fresco que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—No te quedes ahí embobado —le recriminó Bakugou, ya del otro lado del río y con una flecha en la mano, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro que soltara espuma por la boca —. Apúrate y ven, estúpido Deku.

Izuku hizo una mueca.

—No es que quiera ser grosero —se escuchó decir, a la vez que posaba ambos pies en la tierra blanda del fondo del río. Descubrió con gusto que el nivel del agua no llegaba ni a sus rodillas, así que no corría riesgo de mojar sus pantalones. Miró a Bakugou con una sonrisita en el rostro —, pero me da la impresión de que no tienes muchos amigos.

 _No es como que yo tenga tampoco, pero nadie tiene por qué enterarse._

El otro muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si de verdad no se hubiera esperado eso. Izuku esperó no haberse pasado de la raya, pero la verdad es que se lo merecía.

Bakugou le dedicó un gruñido, pero sorpresivamente nada más. En su lugar, se dedicó a estudiar la superficie del agua con detenimiento, la flecha lista en su mano derecha. Izuku reprimió la sonrisa de satisfacción que quería aflorar en su rostro y agarró una flecha del carcaj él también. Justo entonces, un pez pasó cerca de su tobillo, rozándolo suavemente. El movimiento le hizo cosquillas, pero también le recordó que tenía que matar al pez que atrapase.

Discretamente, le dedicó una mirada a Bakugou con el rabillo del ojo. El otro muchacho no parecía tener problema alguno con blandir el extremo de la flecha con fuerza y hundir la punta en el agua. El muchacho soltó una maldición entre dientes al extraer la flecha sin resultados.

—Um —murmuró Izuku, intentando llamar su atención. No funcionó, así que probó de nuevo —. Este, ¿disculpa?

Bakugou le respondió con un resoplido, pero no lo volteó a ver. Izuku tragó saliva.

—Nunca he matado a un pez con… bueno, con nada en realidad.

El otro chico volvió a hundir la flecha en el agua, pero esta vez cuando la levantó, había un pez ensartado por la mitad. Una sonrisa le torció la boca, a la vez que levantaba la barbilla con un aire de superioridad. Le mostró su logro a Izuku como quien presume un trofeo.

—Ni siquiera es tan difícil —su tono daba a entender que no esperaba que pudiese lograrlo, pero Izuku no se lo recriminó, sino que frunció los labios en una fina línea. Bakugou puso los ojos en blanco al ver que aún después de poner su botín sobre el pasto detrás suyo Izuku seguía mirándolo —. A ver, espera a que pase un pez cerca de ti y ¡bam! —al decir esto último, volvió a sumergir la punta de la flecha en el agua con fuerza, y por su reacción, Izuku pudo ver que no había dado resultado. —Sí, bueno — bufó, de nuevo de mal humor —, no cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Izuku arqueó las cejas con incredulidad, pero lo dejó pasar. Aferró la mano a su flecha y prestó atención a los peces que ocasionalmente le rozaban los tobillos. Según lo que había podido observar, Bakugou no se movía de su lugar al usar su flecha, así que imitó la postura del otro chico y se aseguró de clavar bien sus pies en el suelo. Llenándose los pulmones de aire y tragándose el nudo en la garganta, blandió la flecha y la hundió en el agua. El movimiento tuvo demasiada fuerza, causando no sólo que no atrapase nada, sino que su brazo entero se empapó y los peces a sus pies se desperdigaron sin perder un segundo.

Izuku soltó un suspiro de resignación. Bueno, pensó, al menos apestaba intentando hacerle daño a seres vivos a los que no quería herir. ¿Tal vez podría ayudar cocinándolos? No, se dijo, tenía que probar su valía si no quería que Bakugou lo abandonara a su suerte. Tenía que aprender, y rápido.

Con eso en mente, se recogió hasta el codo ambas mangas de la camisa y se lamió los labios. Caminó a un lugar cerca de la orilla donde el agua no parecía perturbada, ignorando las miradas furtivas que Bakugou le tiraba desde su lugar. Una vez que le pareció que los peces no tenía problema en pasar a un lado suyo, blandió la flecha y localizó a su presa; un pececito que no parecía tener la mayor prisa por llegar a su destino. Las palabras de Bakugou daban vueltas en su cabeza, las que eran sobre que el que era lo suficientemente tonto como para dejarse atrapar terminaba siendo la cena. Ese pececillo no parecía especialmente consiente de sus alrededores, y probablemente esa fue la razón de que Izuku no tuviera el mayor problema ensartándolo en la flecha.

Los pequeños huesecillos cedieron sin la mayor resistencia bajo la punta afilada de la flecha, y la sensación de haber atravesado carne y posiblemente órganos hizo que Izuku perdiera el aire momentáneamente. Con cuidado innecesario, extrajo la flecha del agua y observó al animal retorcerse débilmente, si de dolor o asfixiándose, Izuku no pudo saberlo.

Unos pasos sobre agua le hicieron desviar la mirada de su botín hacia el muchacho rubio que se acercaba a él con una expresión más irritada de lo normal, si es que eso era posible.

— ¿Tú eres tonto o qué? —le siseó Bakugou, arrebatándole la flecha con el pescado, ahora completamente muerto —. ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que no quería matar?

Izuku negó con la cabeza, resistiendo el impulso de retroceder un paso. El sonido de agua corriente le llenó la cabeza, casi como estática.

—N-no, yo no...

Bakugou agitó la flecha en su mano, el cuerpo del pez bamboleándose con el movimiento.

—Ni siquiera sabes cómo hacer un golpe certero, ¿verdad?

Izuku volvió a negar. Los ojos rojos de Bakugou se entrecerraron al estudiarlo, y ladeó la cabeza muy ligeramente, como si no consiguiese comprenderlo. Izuku pensó que esa expresión debería ser la suya, porque por más que intentaba no encontraba una forma de lidiar con Bakugou sin chocar de lleno con una pared cada que giraba una esquina.

Bakugou arrugó la nariz, y después de un momento en el que pareció llegar a una respuesta dentro de su cabeza, apartó a Izuku de un empujón. El chico se tambaleó, pero se las arregló para no caer. Vio a Bakugou desensartar al pez de la flecha y colocarlo en el pasto con una delicadeza casi impropia de él; el movimiento le recordó a Izuku cuando había puesto el cuchillo contra el cuello del conejo hacía un rato.

—Si no logras matarlo de inmediato —dijo Bakugou, su voz extrañamente neutral y sus ojos fijos en Izuku —, debes atravesarle el cráneo.

Diciendo esto y sin quitarle la mirada de encima al otro chico, clavó con fuerza el pico de la flecha en la cabeza del pez, haciéndole un hueco descuidado en ella. No removió la flecha, sino que se apartó y cruzó los brazos, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza hacia el pez.

—Así vas a evitar que sufran más de lo necesario. Eso aplica a cualquier animal.

Izuku batalló para romper contacto visual con el otro muchacho, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sentir que había estado juzgándolo mal. Cuando volteó a ver la flecha, vio que ésta se había quedado clavada en el suelo, y que el pescado yacía inmóvil con un pedazo de la cabeza destrozado.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, pero ninguno pareció especialmente apurado por decir algo. Izuku se retorció los dedos de las manos, una aún mojada.

—Eres más amable de lo que dejas ver.

Al no escuchar respuesta inmediata, Izuku se atrevió a levantar la mirada, pero se encontró con los ojos rojos de Bakugou sin problema, que ya estaba mirándolo. No se veía enojado, pero tampoco divertido con lo que había dicho; más bien, parecía tranquilo.

—Más bien —corrigió, algo detrás de sus facciones suavizándose —, no soy innecesariamente cruel.

Izuku se le quedó viendo un momento, pero en esta ocasión sintió que el misterio que consistía este chico se esclarecía cada vez más, aunque fuese sólo un poco. Tal vez realmente no era tan malo como se hacía querer ver. Izuku se dio cuenta de que estaba incomodándolo con su mirada, porque Bakugou volvió a adquirir su expresión de molestia.

—Deja de embobarte y ve por los otros pescados, nos vamos de regreso.

Izuku dejó que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba y asintió con ganas.

—Vale.

Mientras Bakugou salía del agua y desencajaba la flecha del suelo con el pez atravesado, Izuku se apresuró a cruzar el río para hacerse con los resultados de la pesca de Bakugou. Cuando llegó a la otra orilla vio que no eran nada menos que cuatro peces grandes, todos con una sola marca de flecha en el cuerpo. Izuku no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esto, que desde su punto de vista, sólo podía significar que la habilidad de Bakugou —que se ponía de vuelta las botas atrás de él — había salido de mucho tiempo de práctica. Pero entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado viviendo en el bosque? El suficiente para saber lo necesario de los animales que podían servirle de alimento y cómo lidiar con ellos. ¿Meses, años quizá? Si esto último era cierto, ¿de dónde había sacado cosas como las jaulas o las flechas, que no parecían estar hechas de materiales rudimentarios?

Pensando en esto, se propuso a tomar los peces y a seguir a Bakugou de vuelta, pero un ruido suave a su izquierda llamó su atención. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar en esa dirección, sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas.

Bebiendo agua a la mitad del río, se encontraba un ciervo macho, sus movimientos tranquilos y su cornamenta enorme y elegante que se entrelazaba hasta acabar en punta. Izuku no lo había escuchado acercarse, pero cuando se volvió a mirar a Bakugou, se dio cuenta de que éste sí que lo había visto.

Izuku alternó entre el otro chico y el animal con la mirada, una pregunta dibujada en toda su cara. Bakugou entrecerró los ojos sin darle la menor importancia.

—Vámonos.

— ¡P-pero…!

Al escuchar la voz de Izuku —que sí, sonó una octava más arriba de lo normal —, el ciervo levantó la cabeza en su dirección. Izuku se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos oscuros del animal, su cuerpo repentinamente paralizado.

—Nunca había visto un ciervo —murmuró para sí.

Bakugou lo escuchó sin problema, porque negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada escéptica al animal.

—Eso no es un ciervo.

Esta vez, Izuku despegó los ojos de la criatura y se volvió hacia Bakugou.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Antes de que Bakugou pudiese responder, Izuku vio que el ciervo caminaba lentamente hacia él. El hecho le pareció de lo más extraño, pero en lugar de sentir miedo, sintió curiosidad.

—Un ciervo nunca se acercaría a un humano —dijo Bakugou detrás suyo, su voz ligeramente interesada.

El animal detuvo se avance, pero ladeó la cabeza y soltó aire por la nariz. Izuku no supo cómo interpretar eso ni lo que había dicho el otro muchacho, pero decidió que si Bakugou no se ponía en guardia era porque no había peligro.

— ¿Qué es entonces? —preguntó cauteloso por si las dudas, sus ojos pegados a los del ciervo.

Bakugou se encogió de hombros.

—Debe ser un espíritu del bosque o una mierda así.

Izuku casi dio un brinco en su lugar.

— ¿Como un hada? —preguntó emocionado, seguro de que sus ojos brillaban mientras buscaba algún signo de que el ciervo delante suyo era mágico de alguna forma.

Esta vez estiró la mano para tocar al animal, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio al ciervo avanzar de nuevo hacia él.

Bakugou soltó un bufido.

—No, las hadas están bien. Estas cosas son caprichosas y hacen lo que les viene en gana.

Por alguna razón, a Izuku esto le pareció como la confirmación de que no había el menor peligro en acercarse al ciervo, así que lo hizo. Sus pasos fueron lentos, pero no había nerviosismo en ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alargó la mano una vez más y vio cómo el animal —o lo que fuera — se inclinaba hacia su toque. Izuku sonrió con ganas cuando rozó el pelaje corto en la cabeza del ciervo, éste cerrando los ojos con una expresión de placer apenas insinuada.

— ¡Mira, Bakugou-kun! —exclamó Izuku, intercalando miradas entre Bakugou y el animal, incapaz de dejar de sonreír —. ¡Es como si fuera un perro!

Acercándose un poco más, el muchacho se atrevió a tocar las intrincadas y elegantes astas, a lo que el ciervo reaccionó agachando la cabeza, casi como para darle un acceso mejor. Bueno, ciertamente no parecía un ciervo común y corriente, se dijo Izuku, pero no daba la impresión tampoco de ser peligroso.

Extendió después su toque hasta el lomo del animal, que cálido contra la palma de su mano, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por apartarse. Izuku sintió ganas de intentar rodear su enorme cuerpo con los brazos, sólo por simple capricho, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que hacer enojar a un hada con forma de ciervo no le traería beneficio alguno. Prefirió mejor acercar la cabeza a su lomo, y al hacerlo casi juró ver que la diminuta cola del ciervo se meció de un lado a otro. El pelaje le rozó la oreja, y el calor se extendió por ese lado de su cara rápidamente. Miró de reojo a Bakugou, que no decía una palabra y que se limitaba a observar desde la orilla.

Izuku levantó la cabeza, pero siguió acariciando al ciervo con un toque ausente.

— ¿Son todos los espíritus del bosque así? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad, a lo cual acto seguido el ciervo se sacudió impacientemente, haciendo que Izuku se apartara, para después rodearlo juguetonamente mientras chapoteaba con las patas. Izuku rio, intentando mantener las manos en el animal pero fracasando en sus varios intentos; el ciervo se movía lo suficiente como para dar la impresión de estar jugando a escapar de él.

Bakugou hizo una mueca desde su lugar, pero no iba dirigida hacia Izuku, sino hacia el ciervo. Izuku se preguntó si Bakugou miraría de esa forma hasta a los osos del bosque.

—Toman la forma que más les conviene y buscan a quién quitarle el tiempo.

El ciervo lo empujó suavemente hacia la orilla donde estaba Bakugou e Izuku se dejó hacer, pero mantuvo las manos aferradas a sus astas para no caer al caminar de espaldas.

— ¿Puedes transformarte en un perro? —le preguntó alegremente, e ignorando el bufido del otro muchacho, agregó —: ¡No! Mejor en un humano. ¿Pues transformarte en un humano?

El ciervo pareció no entender —o sólo hizo caso omiso, Izuku no lo sabía —, porque siguió empujándolo hasta que lo obligó a salir del agua y el pasto le hizo cosquillas en los pies.

— ¡Ya basta! —le dijo Izuku riendo, plantándose firme en el suelo y haciendo como consecuencia que el ciervo lo empujase con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

El chico estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, pero entonces sintió un par de manos extrañamente familiares en sus hombros que lo ayudaron a estabilizarse. Mirando por encima de su hombro vio a Bakugou mirándolo con una arruga en el entrecejo. Izuku no dejó que su expresión le echara a perder el ánimo.

— ¿Crees que le agrado? —preguntó —. Parece que quiere jugar.

Volvió la mirada al ciervo, que ya estaba otra vez dando vueltas y agitando la cabeza sin razón aparente.

—Toma los putos peces y vámonos. — le urgió Bakugou, soltándolo —. Esas cosas nunca se cansan.

Diciendo esto, se acercó a donde el carcaj descansaba sobre el pasto y lo recogió, para después emprender la marcha hacia los árboles una vez más.

Izuku quiso protestar al ver que el ciervo seguía bailoteando con energía, pero reprimió el deseo de quedarse a seguir tonteando y prefirió cruzar el río una vez más para ir por el botín de Bakugou.

Para cuando hubieron regresado, el sol ya estaba poniéndose y el cielo parecía indeciso sobre el color que debía adquirir a continuación. Cuando Izuku estuvo a punto de adentrarse en el hueco que conducía a la cueva, éste tenía un matiz anaranjado que no alcanzaba a engullir el azul por completo. Desde el punto de ventaja que tenía estando tan alto, pudo apreciar el color difuminándose a la distancia, sobre la línea de árboles que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Detrás suyo, Bakugou lo urgía con la mirada a entrar en la cueva de una vez. Llevaba ramas en los brazos, presumiblemente para una fogata —cosa de la que Izuku se había expresado con dudas sobre el humo dentro de una zona cerrada y el posible riesgo de asfixia, pero sobraba decir que había sido totalmente ignorado — y lo había hecho a él cargar con los peces —envueltos en hojas enormes que Bakugou había arrancado de una planta baja — y con el carcaj mientras lideraba la marcha.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Bakugou no perdió tiempo y dispuso las ramas para encender la fogata. Izuku se dio cuenta de que la preparó justo debajo del hueco por el que habían entrado, así que se quedó más tranquilo respecto al humo. Dio gracias de estar equivocado respecto a que su compañero prefería morir intoxicado a provocar un incendio allá afuera.

— ¿Cómo vamos a encenderla? —se escuchó preguntar, el eco casi ahogado por el sonido de la cascada en la entrada.

Bakugou no se molestó en dirigirle una mirada, sino que poniéndose en cuclillas a un lado de sus ramas extendió una mano. Izuku se quedó mirándolo un momento, esperando algún tipo de movimiento. Entonces, una chispa… no, una _explosión_ diminuta saltó de entre sus dedos, iluminando la oscuridad.

Su singularidad, pensó Izuku fascinado.

Bakugou bajó la mano hasta que rozó apenas las ramas e hizo que otra detonación las hiciera saltar. El fuego se extendió al instante, con una columna de humo apenas visible elevándose hacia el exterior.

Izuku colocó los peces sobre las hojas largas en el suelo, exprimiéndose el cerebro en busca de algún conocimiento que tuviese sobre cocinar pescado recién atrapado. Sabía que debía quitarles los órganos gracias a las veces que había comprado pescado en el mercado de la villa, pero además de eso no sabía nada más.

Ajeno a lo que rondaba la cabeza del otro chico, Bakugou alcanzó su cinturón y puso en el suelo la bolsa donde se encontraban los dos conejos que había atrapado esa tarde. Izuku lo miró tomar una rama especialmente larga y extraer uno de los cuerpecitos de la bolsa, así que apartó la mirada al saber lo que venía a continuación.

—Am…—empezó, fijando la mirada en el pececito que él había atrapado.

Esta vez, Bakugou levantó la mirada. Ya había empalado al conejo, y lo había dejado sobre la piedra fría, cerca del fuego. Izuku se sintió repentinamente incómodo al tener la atención del otro muchacho, dado que no pasaba a menudo. No sin que hubiera insultos o bufidos de por medio.

— ¿No debemos limpiarlos antes de cocinarlos? — murmuró débilmente, demorando el momento en que tuvo que finalmente buscar la mirada de Bakugou.

El chico rubio se sentó con las piernas recogidas, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima.

—Una pérdida de tiempo — respondió, con tono serio —. Nunca lo he hecho de todas maneras.

Izuku abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Te los comes enteros? Con todo y órganos, quiero decir.

Bakugou se quedó quieto un momento, como sopesando sus opciones. Izuku vio en sus ojos que estaba evaluando una idea dentro de su cabeza. Cuando volvió a posar la mirada en él, extrajo el cuchillo de su cinturón, el mismo con el que había matado a los conejos. Se lo tiró suavemente, y repiqueteó al rebotar varias veces con la piedra. Izuku lo tomó sin saber realmente qué hacía, pero esperó algún tipo de instrucción de parte del otro.

Bakugou no tardó demasiado en hartarse de la mirada verde de Izuku, porque casi enseguida le gruñó.

— ¿Qué, esperas que lo haga todo por ti? —Izuku se encogió — ¿Cómo coño vas a aprender si no lo haces tú mismo?

— ¿Hacer qué?

El chico rubio le dedicó otra de sus miradas condescendientes, pero esta vez la respuesta no vino acompañada de un resoplido; le señaló los peces con un gesto vago de la mano mientras usaba la otra para tomar su conejo y levantarlo por encima del fuego.

—Vas a tener que descamarlos, luego quitarles todo lo que tengan dentro y lavarlos. Después de eso cualquier humano podría comerlos después de cocinarlos.

Izuku aferró el cuchillo entre sus manos. Descamarlos y destriparlos. Eso podía hacerlo sin problema, se dijo, aunque nunca lo hubiese hecho antes tenía que poder.

Asintió con resolución, tomando el pez más pequeño y poniéndole el cuchillo sobre la piel.

Bakugou negó con la cabeza.

—Usa el lado que no es filoso.

Izuku volvió a asentir y cambió la posición del cuchillo.

El proceso no fue tan engorroso como Izuku pensó que sería, sino que más bien resultó ser monótono y repetitivo. Lo único que había que hacer era raspar la piel del pez con la hoja del cuchillo para quitarle las escamas, así que cuando hubo terminado con su pececillo le preguntó a Bakugou si debería hacer lo mismo con los demás. Izuku pensó que el chico rubio le respondería que esos pescados eran suyos o algo de ese estilo, pero lo que recibió en su lugar fue un ademán despectivo. Izuku interpretó eso como que podía hacer como quisiese, así que se ocupó de descamar los cinco peces.

Después, según palabras de Bakugou, había que sacarles todo lo que tenían dentro. Suspirando, Izuku volvió a centrar su atención en su pescadito y le abrió el estómago con el cuchillo. La sensación no fue agradable, y menos lo fue la vista de las entrañas negruzcas del desafortunado; no era suficiente con sólo abrirlos, sino que había aún que sacar manualmente los órganos, cosa que Izuku hizo apretando los labios. Sus mano buena entró en contacto muchas veces con materia viscosa y fría, pero se las arregló para ignorar las náuseas.

Juntó las entrañas en las hojas de los peces —éstos los dejó en el suelo — y volvió a enrollarlas hasta que no ocuparon demasiado espacio. Acto seguido, tomó los peces y los llevó hasta la entrada la cueva, donde al agua seguía corriendo con fuerza.

Estando alejado de Bakugou, se permitió dejar salir el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo. Tenía las manos llenas de sangre, además de algunas salpicaduras sobre su chaleco verde, pero intentó concentrarse en la tarea que tenía enfrente.

Lavar los peces fue relativamente fácil —si no contaba que tenía que volver a meter la mano para asegurarse de que quedasen bien limpios —, así que en cuanto terminó se permitió admirar su obra. No eran exactamente iguales a los que solía comprar en el mercado, pero ahora eran comestibles para él, y la verdad es que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

— ¿Necesitas cocinar tu comida? —preguntó a Bakugou cuando regresó a la fogata, los peces limpios en sus manos.

Su conejo había adquirido un color negruzco que, en la opinión de Izuku, no parecía especialmente apetitoso. Aún no tenía ninguna mordida, pero no daba la impresión de que su aspecto mejoraría antes de que Bakugou decidiese empezar a comer.

— ¿No le quitas la piel o algo? — cuestionó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto sin pretenderlo.

Bakugou puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es como si todo el mundo tuviese estómagos tan sensibles como los suyos —examinó su conejo, e incluso se lo llevó a la nariz para olfatearlo. Izuku no quiso saber a qué olía —. Y sí, a veces la cocino. Sabe mejor.

 _A veces_ , repitió Izuku en su mente. ¿Eso quería decir que podía comerse un conejo crudo? ¿O un pez? Tragó saliva, sin poder evitar pensar en un animal salvaje. Bueno, si el "muchacho" a su lado había mencionado varias veces no ser un humano, la verdad es que no tenía por qué sorprenderle que comer órganos crudos de animal no le hiciese daño.

Pero tenía una singularidad, justo como cualquier humano. Entonces…

Acomodándose cerca del fuego y no muy lejos de Bakugou, Izuku atravesó su pescadito con una rama y lo colocó cerca de las llamas, que crepitaban débilmente.

— ¿Qué eres? —se escuchó preguntar, su voz apenas alzándose en el silencio entre ellos. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada de su pez, pero de igual forma añadió —: Dices que no eres humano, pero pareces un chico de mi edad.

Hubo un momento en el que el otro no dijo una palabra. Izuku pensó que el nuevo silencio, uno incómodo, se alargó durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Esta vez, se animó a voltear a ver a su compañero, buscando una señal para saber si callarse o si podía continuar. O incluso si no había escuchado la pregunta y debía hacerla de nuevo.

Bakugou no estaba mirándolo, sino que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto entre la pared y su comida. Tardó en dar señales de estar presente, pero no se volvió a verlo, sino que volvió a llevarse el conejo a la nariz. El animal estaba más negruzco, y para Izuku parecía la mitad de comestible que antes.

—Solía ser un dragón.

...

Nota: Estoy publicando simultáneamente en AO3 esta historia tanto en español como en inglés, bajo el mismo título. Mi seudónimo es Error404NotFound :)


	5. Chapter 5

El primer sonido que su cerebro registró al emerger de la oscuridad, fue el de pasos sobre tierra; después, llegó el de las copas de los árboles meciéndose al ritmo de la brisa. Entre otras cosas, Izuku pudo percibir claramente el débil bamboleo debajo suyo, las manos en su espalda y detrás de sus rodillas, el frío aún amable de la noche acariciarle el rostro y el dolor sordo palpitando en su mano derecha.

El latido de un corazón y el silbido agitado de una respiración resonaban cerca de su oído; cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con el pecho desnudo de Bakugou, quien al parecer, lo llevaba en brazos. La idea de tener esta cercanía con un extraño, curiosamente, no le puso nervioso en absoluto; el aroma que desprendía el chico rubio era una mezcla de sudor con otra cosa que Izuku no pudo identificar enseguida, pero que decidió llamar con el nombre de su dueño. La esencia de Bakugou, a falta de una palabra mejor, en conjunto con sus fuertes brazos debajo suyo, lo hicieron sentirse… a salvo.

O al menos hasta que la luna se deslizó desde detrás de las nubes en el cielo y su luz bañó el entorno, lo suficiente para que Izuku se diese cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, Bakugou lo llevaba a través de un claro en el bosque, un espacio enorme lleno de flores que se mecían al son de la brisa. El borde de árboles se alcanzaba a ver más adelante, pero, aún cuando Bakugou no se detenía, las flores no dejaban de extenderse sobre el suelo y los árboles no parecían acercarse nunca.

La segunda cosa que vio fueron las escamas. El cuello de Bakugou estaba cubierto de escamas rojas que reflejaban la luz de la luna, así como pequeñas porciones de su pecho.

Izuku quiso preguntar al respecto, pero cuando abrió la boca para llamar al muchacho rubio, la luz a su alrededor cambió súbitamente; de ser blanca y pacífica, pasó a un tono rojizo y amenazante.

El fuego a su alrededor, que había iniciado de una forma imposible, casi instantánea de un momento a otro, se extendió por los árboles que bordeaban el claro, inclemente. Izuku se sintió entrar en pánico, pero por más que intentó gritar y avisar a Bakugou, que no hacía más que mirar al frente y caminar como si nada sucediese, su voz no salía.

Cuando vio que no servía de nada, comenzó a debatirse en los brazos del otro, suplicándole con gritos silenciosos que lo soltase, pero Bakugou no hizo más que atraerlo más hacia sí y sujetarlo con más fuerza. A ese paso el fuego los alcanzaría y no habría manera de escapar, pensó Izuku con desesperación, sólo para entonces darse cuenta de que las escamas de la piel de Bakugou no dejaban de extenderse por su piel, escalando por su cuello, cubriéndole las mejillas…

Entonces, Izuku abrió los ojos. El calor asfixiante del fuego se había disipado y le había dado lugar al frío húmedo de la cueva, pero una película de sudor le cubría el rostro cuando se llevó las manos a la cara. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? La mezcla de un recuerdo con otra cosa, tal vez. Tenía que serlo, pues las manos de Bakugou le habían resultado de lo más familiares el día anterior en el bosque, cuando estaban con el ciervo en el río; también estaba que de algún modo tendría que haberlo llevado desde donde lo había encontrado por primera vez hasta su cueva, sin olvidar que había estado inconsciente durante el trayecto y ese hecho, desde el punto de vista de su cerebro nublado por el sueño, pudo haber contribuido a su extraña ensoñación.

Pero también estaba lo de las escamas rojas, y el bosque ardiendo. Trucos que le jugaba su mente, se dijo Izuku, intentando convencerse a sí mismo, nada más que imaginación.

Suspirando, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire para despertarse del todo. El ambiente frío en la cueva le llenó los pulmones (y la boca con un sabor parecido al de la tierra), pero esto lo hizo más consiente sus alrededores; la cascada hacía el estrépito de siempre a sus espaldas y la oscuridad se veía atenuada por la luz pálida que entraba por el agujero en el techo de la cueva, más adentro.

No fue hasta que Izuku se irguió sobre la roca fría y dura, que notó una silueta oscura observándole desde el otro lado de cueva. Ignoró el fuerte sentimiento de déjà vu que lo embargaba e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —musitó débilmente, temiendo que su voz hiciese eco si hablaba más fuerte.

Los ojos rojos de Bakugou no dejaron de escrutarlo en la penumbra, con una expresión tranquila, casi cansada, dibujada en su rostro. Las escamas rojas que cubrían su cuerpo en el sueño aparecieron en su cuello y debajo de sus ojos, aún cuando el chico sabía que no era más que su imaginación jugando con él otra vez.

Izuku se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada y cerrando los ojos para obligarse a concentrarse. Cuando volvió a mirar a Bakugou, éste se veía igual de aburrido que siempre.

—Am —probó Izuku de nuevo —, ¿cómo dormiste? Te ves…

Como suponía, no hubo respuesta. En su lugar, Bakugou dirigió la mirada a la mano derecha de Izuku, haciendo que éste recordara sus vendajes súbitamente.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó, esta vez más fuerte —. ¿Crees que debería quitármelas ya?

Sin esperar a que el otro le diera permiso, Izuku se retiró las hojas de la mano, una por una. El dolor sordo que sentía los días posteriores a haberse lastimado a causa de su singularidad no apareció cuando flexionó los dedos, ni tampoco cuando cerró la palma en un puño. El color de su piel era normal, ni una pizca del morado de los moretones. Se sorprendió al confirmar que su mano estaba en perfectas condiciones, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Esta vez, sonrió con ganas cuando se volteó a mirar al otro muchacho.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero gracias.

Bakugou se limitó a ignorarlo, nada fuera de lo normal, así que Izuku se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa. Tenía ganas de darse un buen baño con agua caliente, algo que disolviera los nudos que seguro tenía en el cuello a raíz de dormir sobre roca, pero sabía que lo más parecido que tenía era el río que pasaba por arriba. El agua seguro distaba de estar tibia, pero eso era mejor que nada a casi tres días sin bañarse.

— ¿Crees que pueda bañarme? —preguntó, olfateándose el chaleco. Hizo una mueca al percibir el fuerte olor a sudor que desprendía.

Bakugou se encogió de hombros desde su lugar.

—No sé, ¿puedes?

Izuku puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me refiero a que si hay algún lugar donde pueda hacerlo con… —miró de reojo a su interlocutor, esperando que entendiese lo que intentaba decir, pero Bakugou no hizo más que levantar las cejas, una clara seña de que no iba a intentarlo siquiera. Izuku suspiró —. Algo de privacidad. Donde —se aclaró la garganta — no estés tú.

Bakugou lo observó un momento, como esperando a que se explicase más, pero cuando vio que el otro chico no tenía intenciones de hacerlo —dulce venganza, pensó Izuku —, exclamó, poniendo los ojos en blanco:

—Presta atención —hizo un ademán vago en dirección de la caída de agua a la entrada de la cueva —. Sigue el río que se forma debajo y haz lo que tengas que hacer. —hizo una pausa, pero después clarificó —: Pero hazlo lejos. No pienso tomar del agua que usaste para bañarte.

Izuku asintió con ganas, emocionado por la idea de darse un buen baño y quitarse encima el estrés acumulado en los últimos días.

—Iré rápido —aseguró, incapaz de ocultar su entusiasmo —. Regresaré antes de que te des cuenta, ya lo verás.

Bakugou gruñó en respuesta, con un silencioso "no lo hagas" que Izuku decidió ignorar, no sin descubrir que no le costó esfuerzo alguno.

Con esto, no esperó a dirigirse al hueco del techo, desde donde le echó un vistazo al azul del cielo. Ahora que tenía su mano completamente curada, pensó que no tendría ningún problema escalando por la pared irregular de la cueva y posteriormente alzarse sobre sus brazos para salir.

Sonriendo, le dirigió una última mirada a Bakugou, que no se había movido de su lugar y que lo observaba con atención.

—Kacchan, ya me voy.

En cuanto Izuku salió de su campo de visión, Bakugou se permitió relajarse. La presencia del niño lo ponía de los nervios de la peor forma posible; siempre hablando, siempre preguntando, siempre perturbando el silencio que tantos años le había costado llegar a soportar.

Suspirando, se deslizó hasta acostarse completamente en la piedra dura, sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad justo cuando su cabeza tocaba el suelo.

Por culpa del maldito mocoso no había dormido una mierda en toda la noche. Y no es como que pudiese haberlo evitado; ¿quién duerme en la proximidad de un completo extraño en un espacio cerrado? Al parecer, sólo Izuku, porque por lo que Bakugou había podido observar, el otro chico había caído en los brazos de Morfeo poco después de acabarse su cena.

Recordando eso, su estómago emitió un sonido que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Tenía hambre. Él, que sabía exactamente lo que su cuerpo tenía que consumir para poder aguantar hasta la próxima vez que saliese de caza, tenía hambre por su propia negligencia.

Bakugou maldijo para sí. No sólo el niño humano le había quitado su tranquilidad, sino también una noche de sueño y su oportunidad de comer una presa recién atrapada y cocinada. Aunque bueno, también era su culpa. Por ser tan estúpido como para jugar al buen samaritano y salirse de su camino para ayudar a alguien que había sido lo suficientemente débil para dejarse atrapar. Según las reglas del mundo, de la naturaleza, ser débil equivalía a terminar muriendo a manos de los más fuertes. Eso era lo normal, lo que cada ser vivo tenía que enfrentar por el simple hecho de no estar solo en el mundo. Y él, por tonto, por _débil,_ había cedido ante la vista del niño herido y enjaulado, completamente solo y con todas las probabilidades de terminar muerto si nadie intercedía en ese momento.

Ahora, como había obrado en contra de la naturaleza del mundo, estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

— ¿Un dragón? —había exclamado Izuku la noche anterior, con la boca hecha una O perfecta. —¿Hablas enserio?

Otra estupidez de su parte, por supuesto: abrir la boca.

—Pero… pero si eso es cierto… o sea, los dragones han estado extintos desde hace _siglos_ —continuó Izuku, ignorando la mirada de advertencia que Bakugou le dirigía desde su lugar —. Que tú, un chico de mi edad sea un dragón, implica por lo menos que un dragón hembra tuvo que haber estado vivo hasta hace al menos dieciocho años y si no estoy mal el registro más reciente de un avistamiento de un dragón adulto fue hace más de treinta años, cuando el Rey Todoroki…

—Cierra la boca.

Sorprendentemente, Izuku obedeció en el acto. El tono de voz de Bakugou daba a entender que alguien saldría herido de lo contrario, pero por la reacción del otro, el rubio vio que no seguiría por ese camino.

Izuku se removió incómodo, su mirada clavada en el pez entre sus manos pero ausente a la vez. Bakugou tenía un pez también —había decidido abandonar su conejo y reemplazarlo con algo limpio y cocinado —, no por una razón diferente a la causante de toda esta situación, claro. La vista de Izuku comiendo algo apto para humanos le había recordado a cierto _alguien,_ y a _su_ reacción de asco al verlo comer un animal crudo. Entonces, suspirando y sintiéndose irritantemente humano, había dejado de lado el conejo y estirado una mano en dirección del otro chico para recibir un pez limpio y descamado.

Por supuesto, Bakugou sabía que un pececillo de ese tamaño no sería suficiente para mantenerlo fuerte durante mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento, con el débil crepitar de las llamas y los ojos verdes de Izuku observándolo discretamente, era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Después de tener el pescado en el fuego durante un buen rato, le dio una mordida, obligándose a mantener su cabeza en el presente.

 _No pienses en_ él _. Es por_ su _culpa que te involucraste con este humano en primer lugar._

Desde su lugar, Izuku emitió un ruidito. Bakugou levantó la cabeza hacia él con los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de masticar.

—Ahora qué —su tono seco ni siquiera sonó a una pregunta, pero Izuku no se mostró intimidado por ello.

— ¿Puedes comerte las espinas? —le preguntó, asombrado. El brillo en sus ojos era sólo visible en la penumbra con ayuda de la luz del fuego.

Bakugou emitió un gruñido de molestia, como si de verdad esperase algo más interesante, y le arrancó otro pedazo a su pescado. Los huesecillos tronaron entre sus dientes sin problemas.

—No las siento —murmuró, por toda explicación.

Izuku abrió más los ojos —si es que eso era posible — y miró a un lado suyo en la piedra, donde había estado reuniendo las espinas de su cena. Bakugou lo escuchó murmurar algo entre dientes, algo sobre dientes fuertes y la posibilidad de que el interior de su boca fuese lo suficientemente grueso como para que las espinas no se quedaran clavadas.

Bakugou terminó su pescado sin prestarle atención al rumor de su voz; Izuku no pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía, porque no se detuvo ni cuando su pescado dio la impresión de enfriarse.

Después de un rato y con su hambre apaciguada de momento, Bakugou se permitió acomodarse contra la pared de piedra y observar al chico frente a él. Izuku tenía el pescado sobre el fuego otra vez, pero ahora —seguro motivado por el hambre—, desprendía pedazos pequeños de vez en cuando y se los llevaba a la boca. Su mirada dejaba las llamas ocasionalmente para voltear a mirarlo a él, pero en cuanto hacían contacto visual y Bakugou no desviaba la mirada, él volvía a clavar los ojos en su cena, un ligero rosa coloreándole las orejas.

El muchacho rubio perdió la paciencia al cabo de un rato, cuando hubo pasado lo suficiente para que Izuku se terminara su comida, pero sin haber sido así.

— ¿Cuándo dijiste que te largabas? —se escuchó preguntando en voz alta, haciendo que el otro chico se sobresaltara.

Izuku levantó tímidamente la mirada de la fogata, mirándolo con los ojos de perrito pateado que en lugar de darle lástima lo hacían querer patearlo más. Bakugou levantó una ceja, expectante.

—No… No tengo a dónde ir —respondió débilmente el otro, hecho un manojo de nervios y frunciendo los labios, pero sin desviar la mirada —. No puedo volver a mi casa. No todavía.

Bakugou esperó a que elaborara, pero cuando no obtuvo nada más que sus ojos verdes buscando aprobación, se encogió de hombros con desdén.

—Mira, niño, no es mi problema que…

—Habrá una guerra, ¿lo sabías?

El rubio no se sintió sorprendido por esto. Con el paso del tiempo, los humanos no encontraban mejores razones por las cuales destruirse unos a otros. Cada vez inventaban motivos menos y menos convincentes, todo hasta el punto en el que incluso algunos de ellos podían darse cuenta de que no eran más que estupideces.

— Nada nuevo entonces —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Izuku se quedó boquiabierto ante esto.

— ¿Quieres decir que no te importa? —inquirió, sonando honestamente indignado y dando la impresión de haber olvidado su reciente timidez —. Mucha gente va a morir, ¿sabes? No es algo que puedas ignorar sólo porque vives a la mitad de la nada.

Bakugou suspiró y se echó para atrás, recargándose completamente en la fría pared de piedra de la cueva.

Explicarle a un insignificante niño humano que los de su clase habían sido así desde el inicio de los tiempos y que no cambiarían nunca, no prometía ser la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo.

—Pasa siempre —se limitó a decir —. Ya te lo había explicado.

Izuku casi se levantó de su lugar, pero algo lo detuvo. Bakugou prefirió no mirarlo, así que cerró los ojos.

—Los humanos no somos como los animales. —hubo un silencio después de eso, en el que lo mismo pasó por sus cabezas. Izuku se apresuró a aclarar —: B-bueno, sí lo somos pero… Pero nosotros no…

—Tienes razón —lo interrumpió el otro, aún con la cabeza recargada en la piedra y los ojos cerrados. El sueño lo estaba matando —. Los humanos son incluso peor.

—Nosotros no…

—Ustedes matan por matar. Fin. Ahora largo.

Izuku tragó saliva, pero no rebatió su punto. Más le valía. Ahora mismo lo único que le interesaba era que el niño saliese de ahí y le concediera las horas de sueño perdidas.

El silencio que siguió fue caído del cielo, dado que Bakugou se sintió ceder poco a poco a los efectos del sueño, aún cuando Izuku seguía presente. A estas alturas, empezaba a darle igual.

Entonces, cuando el muchacho rubio empezaba a abandonarse de verdad, al otro se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

— ¿Crees que pueda quedarme… un poco más? —le escuchó preguntar. Entreabrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con que Izuku tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo —. Sólo necesito…—suspiró lentamente, después levantó los ojos verdes —. Necesito poner mis ideas en orden.

Esta vez, Bakugou suspiró de exasperación. Se irguió y le clavó la mirada al otro chico.

— ¿Sabes qué? —le dijo, de golpe —. Haz lo que quieras. No te me acerques y ya. No me interesa.

Izuku abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Hablas enserio?

El otro muchacho se dio la vuelta para mirar a la pared y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, sin molestarse siquiera en responder. Soltó un gruñido desganado, pero nada más.

— ¡Dios, eres demasiado amable, muchas gracias! No puedo creer que…

Pudo sentir a Izuku sonriendo a su espalda mientras hablaba, pero prefirió no voltear y recordar cosas que no quería evocar. ¿Por qué todos sus encuentros con humanos involucraban niños con jodidas sonrisas brillantes?

—Ah —exclamó entonces Izuku, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo como si algo justo hubiese aparecido en su mente —. Me dijiste que te llamabas Katsuki, ¿verdad?

Bakugou no respondió.

—La verdad me sorprendió —comentó, como si le hubieran preguntado —. No suena como el nombre de un dragón, ¿verdad? Bueno, no es como que yo supiera cómo llamar a uno. O si yo lo fuera tampoco creo que me llamaría así. Le falta el toque de magia, ¿no? Después de todo, es increíble por sí solo que todavía haya- ¡ah!

El grito ahogado del muchacho hizo que Bakugou levantara la cabeza de golpe, alerta de nuevo, pero cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la penumbra de la cueva, no encontró más que a Izuku mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

—Ahora qué. — Su voz sonó casi agresiva. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y este niño no se callaba ni parecía captar que tenía que tenerle algún tipo de miedo. Era un puto dragón, maldita sea.

Izuku se quedó mirándolo por sólidos cinco segundos antes de decir, chasqueando los dedos:

—Kacchan. Creo que es un buen nombre.

Al escuchar eso, Bakugou casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

— ¿Cómo penes me llamaste?

—Suena bien, ¿cierto?

Nunca nadie, en toda su vida, ni siquiera sus padres, ni siquiera _Kirishima_ , le había llamado de una forma tan débil y asquerosa.

—No sé si sea el nombre adecuado para un dragón —, continuó Izuku, como si no viese las lanzas que Bakugou le tiraba con la mirada —, pero suena pegajoso.

Bakugou se quedó sin saber qué decir. ¿Le estaba poniendo el nombre como a un puto perro? Las flamas que subieron desde sus pulmones hasta su garganta apenas salieron como un hilillo de humo entre sus labios, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para liberar una bocanada de fuego, los ojos verdes del otro muchacho le hicieron recordar los de alguien más. El fuego se extinguió antes de salir y él terminó atragantándose con las chispas.

— ¡Kacchan! —exclamó Izuku, acercándose a gatas con una mano en alto —. ¿Estás bien?

Bakugou se sacudió su mano de encima sin dejar de toser, la ceniza que caía en la piedra aún brillando un poco antes de apagarse.

—¡No me llames así!

Nada más llegar al río, una lucecita que bailaba sobre la superficie del agua se acercó revoloteando hacia él, dándole una sensación muy familiar. El ciervo de antes —el espíritu del bosque — se materializó delante de Izuku, haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa, para después ir a meterse al río a chapotear como antes. El muchacho sintió una sonrisa nacer en sus labios; parecía que esta hada lo encontraba agradable y le gustaba juguetear a sus alrededores. Intentó no pensar que el que se volvieran a encontrar seguro no era casualidad, sino mejor concentrarse en la tarea entre sus manos.

El agua estaba perfecta para un baño a esa hora. Izuku quiso pensar que no eran ni las seis de la tarde, dada la posición del sol y el color azul aún inmaculado del cielo, así que meterse por completo al río no parecía mala idea. Incluso si no tenía ni toalla ni jabón.

 _Entonces no es un baño_ , pensó, _sólo voy a mojarme y esperar que el olor a sudor se vaya_.

Podía "bañarse" mientras lavaba su ropa interior con el agua del río, aunque probablemente no se secaría completamente para cuando terminase. Suspiró, pensando en que tendría que ponerse sus pantalones sin bóxers, arrepintiéndose de no llevar ni una muda de ropa consigo al huir de casa. Bueno, no es como que estuviese en sus cabales en ese momento, pero igual.

Ahora, con el flujo de agua corriendo y el viento silbando suavemente, llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco le ayudó a relajarse. Su espalda seguía entumecida por dormir en la cueva, pero decidió que esto podía arreglarse con una buena zambullida.

No le tomó mucho tiempo desvestirse, aunque prefirió hacerlo parcialmente, vergonzosamente consciente de la presencia del ciervo; primero el chaleco y la camisa. Lavó ésta última a conciencia pero dejó el chaleco a un lado, a sabiendas de que si tenía que huir, lo haría mínimo con algo puesto. Repitió el proceso con sus pantalones y bóxers, poniendo especial atención en estos últimos mientras los pantalones descansaban junto al chaleco sobre el pasto, lejos del agua. El espíritu del bosque no se molestó en mirarlo, cosa que Izuku agradeció de corazón mientras restregaba su ropa contra las piedras.

A decir verdad, el tiempo se le pasó volando. Un segundo estaba poniendo sus prendas al sol para secarlas y al siguiente ya estaba dentro del agua otra vez, sumergiendo la cabeza y emergiendo después con la sensación de estar completamente renovado. El fresco del agua le supo a gloria cada vez que se hundía por debajo de la superficie y al salir, echándose el pelo para atrás. Pudo sentir la suciedad abandonando su piel, y esto lo puso instantáneamente de buen humor.

El ciervo intentó incitarlo a jugar con él un par de veces, Izuku estaba muy ocupado preguntándose cómo estaría su madre, pensando sobre el estado de su aldea, de su reino, preguntándose si los entrenamientos para los nuevos reclutas ya habrían empezado.

Lo único que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos fue ver que el espíritu del bosque tomaba sus bóxers negros del pasto con la punta de sus astas y lo lanzaba al río como si nada.

— ¡Ah! ¡No, espera!

Cuando menos lo pensó, el cielo estaba ya pasando a ser anaranjado a su cabeza y su estómago a rugir, exigiendo alimento.

Pensando en el pescado que le esperaba en la cueva de Bakugou, Izuku e apresuró a salir del río y a sacudirse lo mejor que pudo. Mientras se vestía, vio que el pantalón no estaba completamente seco, pero que el chaleco y la camisa estaban aceptables. Los bóxers, por su parte, al haber sido víctima de cierta travesura, seguían empapados.

Suspirando, intentó no pensar en la leve humedad de sus pantalones mientras se los ponía. No se sentía cómodo, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero al menos ahora estaban limpios.

Lanzándole una mirada de reproche al ciervo, que no dejaba de saltar en círculos —Izuku pensó que seguro tenía problemas de hiperactividad —, se agachó por sus bóxers y los dobló hasta tener un cuadro que le cupo en la mano. Pensó que podría dejarlos sobre algún árbol fuera de la cueva y, en la noche, salir a recuperarlos.

Bueno, nadie había dicho que escapar sería fácil.

En eso, un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse; el remover de la tierra y el crujido de la hojarasca.

Con el alma en vilo, Izuku se volvió de golpe.

—Ah… saludos. —dijo una voz.

Para ser sincero, Izuku esperó encontrarse con una amenaza a su seguridad que se pudiese encontrar en el rango comprendido entre osos y más mercenarios (tal vez algún lunático clamando ser un dragón, incluso), así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse al mirar al chico frente a él.

Más que una amenaza como tal, sólo parecía alguien de quién cuidarse. Sus ropas caras y mayoritariamente limpias lo delataban como noble, eso sin contar su postura y porte, con la barbilla en alto a pesar de verse tan sorprendido como Izuku. Su cabello tenía una extraña combinación de color también; rojo y blanco divididos por la mitad, y sus ojos hacían juego al ser completamente distintos también. Izuku no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que un muchacho como ese habría terminado en la mitad del bosque, pero el nudo en la garganta que se le hizo al mirar la fea cicatriz en el rostro del chico no le permitió hablar. Por suerte, se contuvo lo suficiente como para no hacer una mueca de dolor; pensar en el tipo de situación que dejaba una marca así le revolvió el estómago.

Se aclaró la garganta, llevándose discretamente el ovillo de su ropa interior detrás de la espalda. El ciervo a su lado se mantuvo quieto también.

—Eh… Hola —respondió, dudoso. Los ojos del extraño lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, pero se detuvieron en su cabello mojado durante un momento. Izuku se sintió enrojecer —. Ah —soltó una risa nerviosa, deseoso de distraer la atención de su persona —, me sorprendiste. No me lo vas a creer, pero no es muy común ver gente como tú por aquí.

Las cejas del muchacho casi se juntaron.

— ¿Gente como yo? —preguntó con tono genuinamente curioso.

Izuku sintió que entraba en pánico. En algún momento había pensado que la única cualidad rescatable del bosque era que no tenía que interactuar con gente de su edad, pero ahí estaba él, avergonzándose frente a quien tenía toda la pinta de haber nacido en cuna de oro y de estar acostumbrado a que todo el mundo agachara la cabeza en su presencia.

—Ah, bueno —se llevó una mano a la nuca, clavando la los ojos en el suelo—. Gente en general.

El otro muchacho asintió lentamente, pero no añadió nada más. Izuku frunció los labios con incomodidad, pero por más que se exprimió los sesos en busca de algo que decir, se quedó en blanco. Ahora mismo, sólo pensaba en cómo salir de la situación sin resultar grosero. Sí, a la mitad del bosque y al acabar de darse un baño en un río, Izuku todavía se preocupaba por ser educado.

— ¿Estabas…?—preguntó entonces el extraño, sacando a Izuku de sus pensamientos.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio los ojos del otro chico —uno marrón y uno azul — que miraban detrás de él, hacia el río. Izuku apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, luchando contra el sonrojo que sabía le escalaba por el cuello.

—Em… ¿no?

Hubo un silencio que pareció estirarse más de lo normal, pero después de que Izuku intercambiara una mirada preocupada con el ciervo, el extraño rio. No era una risa como tal, se dijo Izuku, pero bastó para hacerlo relajar; más bien, había sido el sonido del aire que dejó escapar suavemente, con la más diminuta de las sonrisas en los labios. Pero sus ojos se volvieron más amables, no pudo evitar pensar Izuku, como si en lugar de usar la boca, sonriera con los ojos.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Izuku se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A su lado, el ciervo pareció perder interés en la conversación, porque se giró a seguir con sus asuntos, pero mucho más calmado. Fue entonces cuando el otro muchacho centró su atención en él, como si apenas lo hubiese visto. Izuku se sintió obligado a llenar el silencio que siguió.

—Ah, éste es mi… amigo— se aclaró la garganta —. Sí, amigo.

Los ojos del otro alternaron entre él y el animal, con una pregunta claramente escrita en sus facciones.

— ¿..Lo es? —inquirió, no muy convencido.

El ciervo no les prestó la menor atención, lo que hizo que Izuku frunciera los labios con ligero resentimiento. Si el animal era realmente un espíritu del bosque, tendría que haber advertido la presencia del extraño antes de que apareciera ente ellos. Pero había actuado como si no pasara nada, y ahora Izuku estaba metido en un intercambio incómodo con un total desconocido. El ciervo, por supuesto, no le prestó la menor atención a su mirada acusadora.

Izuku suspiró, olvidándose momentáneamente del animal y volviendo a posar los ojos en el muchacho frente a él. Su apariencia no parecía especialmente sospechosa, pero tampoco daba la impresión de ser inofensivo.

— ¿Estás perdido? — Se escuchó entonces preguntando en voz alta.

El chico negó con la cabeza con seguridad, en un ademán que Izuku quiso ser capaz de imitar en algún momento de su vida.

—No estoy solo —contestó el extraño, haciendo que Izuku se sintiese súbitamente alarmado.

Izuku no pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro del chico, casi esperando encontrarse con un grupo enojado de mercenarios. Al no ver nada, regresó la mirada al extraño frente a él. Intentó no maldecir al ciervo que, de nuevo, no había hecho nada por advertirle que había más de una persona en las cercanías. En su lugar había preferido dejarlo sin ropa interior seca.

—Estoy buscado a alguien—agregó el joven, avanzando un paso en su dirección. Izuku se sintió repentinamente ansioso, pero resistió las ganas de retroceder. Los ojos bicolor del desconocido se posaron en él con intensidad—. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

Izuku abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar al recordar que tenía el cabello empapado y su ropa interior a su espalda. Tal vez la mejor opción —por la que cualquier persona con sentido común habría optado —sería salir de ahí cuanto antes, inventar alguna excusa y desaparecer sin involucrarse en lo que fuera que este chico anduviera metido, pero para Izuku escuchar cualquier derivado de la palabra "ayudar" bastaba para hacerlo olvidarse de sus propios problemas.

— ¿A quién estás buscando?

La mirada del muchacho se suavizó ante esto, como si de verdad hubiera esperado que Izuku se negase a cooperar.

—Es un chico de mi aldea. Desapareció hace unos días —respondió.

Al escuchar esto, Izuku sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. El otro chico no pareció darse cuenta, porque su expresión se mantuvo igual de esperanzada, en aras de obtener algo. Izuku intentó no tensarse, o al menos visiblemente.

—Eh… —empezó, inseguro de cómo proceder —. No me suena de nada. ¿No tienes algo más específico?

No hubo seguridad alguna en su voz, pero el otro muchacho no lo miró extraño. Más bien, sus hombros se hundieron ligeramente y desvió la mirada. Parecía decepcionado, e Izuku se sintió mal sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Ah…—estuvo a punto de estirar una mano en un gesto consolación, pero recordó su ropa interior a su espalda y se quedó donde estaba —. Lamento no poder ayudarte.

El chico se mordió el labio inferior. Pareció pensar algo por un momento, pero después sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, levantando los ojos de nuevo hacia Izuku.

—No te preocupes —le dijo —. No puedo darte más detalles igual.

Izuku asintió, pero tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. ¿Quién era este chico y por qué estaba buscándolo? Tenía que ser él, ¿cierto? ¿A quién más estarían buscando en el bosque, justo unos días? Es decir, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que se tratara de él, pero pensando en que prácticamente había huido de su aldea, tenía sentido que su madre hubiese mencionado el asunto a alguna persona que ella creyese que pudiera ayudarle. Incluso así, Izuku había esperado que le tomase… más tiempo. Y no sólo eso; si este extraño había dado con él tan pronto tenía que significar que al menos sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que no era un amateur o que estaba recibiendo ayuda de un tercero. Bueno, pensó Izuku, al menos no tenía un retrato suyo, algo que alimentaba su esperanza de que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no se tratase de él.

El asunto era por demás sospechoso, pero Izuku se dijo — entre muchas otras cosas, pero decidiendo que ésta en particular tenía prioridad — que el mal presentimiento atascado en su garganta estaba directamente relacionado con la apariencia del joven frente a él. Sentía que lo conocía de algo, que tal vez lo habría visto en algún lugar, pero no pudo ubicarlo.

Repentinamente consciente del silencio, Izuku se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Este chico sabe… que lo están buscando? Quiero decir, tú y quien sea que te acompañe.

El chico se encogió de hombros con elegancia.

—Estoy… buscándolo por mi cuenta. La idea es no recibir demasiada ayuda.

Izuku no mencionó que eso no había contestado su primera pregunta, pero no presionó el asunto. En su lugar, decidido a obtener algo más de información, dijo:

—Perdón —. Los ojos del otro muchacho lo escrutaron con curiosidad —. ¿Quién eres tú?

Hasta ese momento, el chico no parecía haberse acordado de presentarse, pues abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Tienes razón, disculpa —dijo, con su voz inalterable. Izuku encontró gracioso el contraste de su expresión con el tono de su voz, pero intentó que no se le notara más allá de una sonrisa —. Me llamo Shouto.

El nombre hizo eco en la cabeza de Izuku por un segundo, hasta que pudo asimilarlo. Esta vez, fue su turno de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Shoto como en… ¿Todoroki?

Fue entonces cuando las pequeñas piezas que su subconsciente había obtenido y de las cuales no había podido formar una imagen clara hicieron clic en su cabeza. Izuku recorrió a Shouto de arriba abajo con nuevos ojos; el cabello blanco con rojo, los ojos con heterocromía, la ropa de noble, el porte y la forma en que llevaba la barbilla en alto…

¿Por qué estaba el Príncipe Todoroki buscándolo? Izuku, al igual que toda su aldea, nunca había visto el rostro del heredero al trono, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que se trataba de él. Tenía el rostro exacto de la Reina y la presencia del Rey Enji tatuada en todo el cuerpo. _Tenía_ que ser él.

— ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —le preguntó el príncipe, el conocimiento de su identidad haciendo que Izuku se sobresaltara y se parara derecho.

—Deku —soltó de repente, dándose cuenta medio segundo después de que si Shouto Todoroki no le había dado su apellido tendría sus razones para ocultar su linaje —. Em, quiero decir, puedes llamarme Deku —intentó sonreír —. U-un gusto.

Shouto Todoroki asintió, pero no pareció muy convencido por el nombre. Si pensó en agregar algo al respecto, no lo hizo. Izuku lo agradeció en su fuero interno.

—El placer es mío —dijo en su lugar, luego —. Tú… ¿vives aquí?

Deku hizo una mueca, sin tener la respuesta clara.

—Algo así, o sea… Sí, creo que sí.

El príncipe volvió a asentir, pero la mirada que le dedicaba a Izuku y sus silencios bastaron para inquietar a este último; una voz al fondo de su cabeza le dijo que saliera de ahí, y por algún motivo sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle caso.

—Perdón —dijo el otro muchacho, ladeando la cabeza, como estudiándolo desde un ángulo diferente —. ¿No te conozco?

Bueno, si ocupaba una razón para salir corriendo, ahí estaba. Era demasiada coincidencia.

Esta vez, retrocedió sin dudarlo, agitando una mano hacia Todoroki y con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

—No lo creo —aseguró, negando con la cabeza —. ¿Sabes? Me tengo que ir ya. Deben estar preocupados por mí.

Shoto Todoroki lo estaba buscando y lo había encontrado, pero no lo había reconocido del todo. No aún. Todavía tenía oportunidad para escapar. Fuese él o no el objetivo, no quería quedarse a averiguarlo. Menos si el príncipe no iba solo.

—Bueno, nos vemos —dijo Izuku forzando una sonrisa, casi dándose la vuelta —. ¡Cuidado con los osos!

El príncipe extendió una mano en su dirección al escuchar eso.

— ¿Está bien que vayas por tu cuenta?

Al parecer, tanto él como Izuku se sorprendieron por esto último, porque el muchacho retiró la mano inmediatamente, como dándose cuenta de su desliz.

—O sea, quiero decir, nadie debería andar solo por el bosque. Menos si hay osos por ahí. No es… seguro.

Entonces, deteniéndose, Izuku sintió algo de calidez en su interior, incluso para su propia extrañeza. No sabía mucho sobre el príncipe de Yuuei —más bien nadie sabía nada sobre él, para ser más precisos —, pero la referencia que tenía, el rey Enji, no era muy buena que digamos. Enji Todoroki no era un tirano, pero tampoco era especialmente tolerante ni benévolo. Hacía bien su trabajo, pero si alguien llegase a preguntarle a Izuku por algún adjetivo para el monarca, probablemente "amable" no sería su respuesta. Se alegró de ver que el próximo sucesor al trono era diferente.

Cuando contestó, Izuku lo hizo con una sonrisa sincera.

—No estoy solo, pero gracias. Tengo a… —miró hacia el río, donde el ciervo seguía ignorándolos. Suspiró —…a mi amigo aquí.

—Oh. —fue la respuesta.

Izuku casi se sintió mal, pero recordando que Bakugou era la última persona en el mundo deseosa de visitas humanas, pensó que era lo adecuado. O bueno, eso si no tomaba en cuenta que la corona estaba buscándolo y que no había tardado nada en encontrarlo. Mejor guardar distancias y esconderse por un tiempo. Bakugou, a diferencia del espíritu del bosque, no se callaría una presencia cercana que considerase amenazadora. Por supuesto, Izuku nunca había visto la singularidad del príncipe Todoroki, pero conociendo las de sus padres, podía hacerse una muy buena idea sobre la del joven heredero. Bakugou lo consideraría una amenaza tan sólo verlo.

Aprovechando que Todoroki estaba sumido en sus pensamientos se guardó rápidamente sus bóxers en el bolsillo y le hizo señas al ciervo para irse, con la esperanza de que le hiciera caso. No podía darse el lujo de dejarlo aquí cuando probablemente terminaría siguiéndolo y, en el peor de los casos, si el príncipe resultaba ser curioso, guiaándolo a la cascada.

—Espero que encuentres tu camino —le dijo al otro muchacho cuando el espíritu del bosque cruzó el río hasta él y le restregó la cabeza contra la mano, cariñoso de la nada.

El príncipe los miró un momento, e Izuku no supo a qué se debió el cambio, pero después Shoto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez más relajada.

—Lo mismo para ti.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku respiró hondo, estabilizando la flecha en el arco. El conejo un par de árboles más allá siguió en sus asuntos, peligrosamente inconsciente de su presencia. La cuerda estaba tensa, la presa en la mira, pero las manos del chico no dejaban de temblar.

Había practicado lo suficiente con objetivos inmóviles atados a árboles, pero ésta era la primera vez que tenía como meta llevar algo de comer a la cueva. Se la había pasado practicando los tiros básicos una y otra vez a raíz de una sola vez que había visto a Bakugou hacerlo, así que ahora no podía fallar. Tenía que demostrar que no era una completa carga, pero algo le impedía soltar la flecha.

Por supuesto, Bakugou no era ningún tonto. Izuku había visto su mueca de escepticismo en el momento en que Izuku le había preguntado cómo utilizar un arco para cazar. Después de su plática hacía unos días sobre lo que el chico de pecas pensaba respecto a la violencia, Bakugou no pudo más que bufar ante su deseo de aprender a cazar animales. Lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, pensó Izuku, que todavía no se sentía preparado para tomar una vida, por pequeña que fuera. Pensó que tal vez por eso el rubio le había dado el arco sin batallar tanto; porque sabía que no lo usaría realmente.

Se mordió el labio con frustración. Tenía que aprender, tenía qué, dado que necesitaba comer, y además probarle a Bakugou que podía hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Lo mismo pasaba con su singularidad, que, había comenzado a sospechar, seguiría destrozándole el cuerpo al usarla si no tomaba cartas en el asunto.

Se había puesto a entrenar al día siguiente de su encuentro con el príncipe Todoroki, que no había hecho más que alarmarlo con la verdad: alguien lo estaba buscando, y aunque no sabía si tenía que ver con su madre o directamente con el rey, Izuku no quería volver todavía. Si iba a defenderse, tendría que aprender a manejar su singularidad. Si iba a quedarse, tendría que aprender a ser más útil.

Y el primer paso, era matando a este conejo.

Por un momento, deseó poder ser más indiferente, más frío, y sólo hacerlo, pero al pensar en que la flecha le atravesaría el cuerpo al animal y que éste probablemente entraría en pánico al empezar a desangrarse, la mano le temblaba. Sus brazos estaban cansándose de estar en la misma posición, así que los bajó un poco, al tiempo que cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar concentrarse, respirando lento.

Había veces en que odiaba ser tan sensible. Tan humano, había dicho su madre alguna vez, insistiendo en que era una cualidad admirable. Bueno, Izuku no estaba tan seguro. No cuando eso implicaba sufrir más que otros.

Sintiendo al espíritu del bosque revoloteando entre los árboles a su cabeza — esta vez había adquirido la forma de un colibrí—, se obligó a relajarse. Tomando una bocanada de aire silenciosa, abrió los ojos.

No regresaría sin haber aprendido algo.

Asumió la posición básica una vez más, con el codo derecho levantado en escuadra y el dedo índice de la mano izquierda apuntando al conejo.

La flecha salió disparada con un zumbido, pero fue interceptada a medio camino.

Un águila salida de la nada —el hada, supo de inmediato Izuku — la partió por la mitad con sus garras, causando que el conejo se asustara y escapara corriendo. Izuku suspiró de resignación, pero pudo ver en seguida por qué el espíritu del bosque lo había hecho; una flecha mal disparada no haría más que herir al animal sin matarlo inmediatamente, un sufrimiento injustificado.

Bueno, ahí iba su oportunidad de impresionar a Bakugou. Suspirando, bajó el arco.

—Lo siento —murmuró, intentando no molestarse.

El águila aleteó para llamar su atención, pero Izuku no la miró. Se ocupó de recoger la flecha partida a la mitad —mínimo tendría que reponerla, Bakugou era todo menos poco observador — y ponerla dentro del carcaj. Tendría que averiguar cómo fabricar otra, pero eso ya sería otro día. Por hoy, estaba exhausto.

Cuando llegó a la cascada, el muchacho rubio estaba mirando hacia el horizonte con la capa ondeando al viento. Por un momento, Izuku entró en pánico. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Estos días, Bakugou no había estado precisamente de buen humor con él.

La silueta del muchacho parecía tener un halo en la cabeza gracias a la puesta de sol, cosa que no hizo más que poner a Izuku más nervioso. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué pasaba por la cabeza del otro, y regresaba con las manos vacías. Se preguntó si algún día podría entenderlo.

Antes de seguir con ese hilo de pensamientos, se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Kacchan?

Izuku se sonrojó al pensar que tendría que explicar por qué había llegado con las manos vacías, pero decidió que no dejaría que la vergüenza le impidiera hablar. Ya había hecho bastante de eso en el pasado.

Bakugou no se giró a mirarlo, ni tampoco reconoció su presencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —intentó de nuevo Izuku. El agua se precipitaba hacia abajo a su derecha, y el espíritu del bosque que le pisaba los talones tenía la forma de un ciervo otra vez.

El chico rubio tenía los brazos cruzados y la expresión de alguien que está sopesando opciones en su cabeza. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos como estaba, no se molestó en contestarle.

Por supuesto que no, pensó Izuku.

En su lugar, otra voz lo hizo.

—Las nutrias están construyendo una presa río arriba.

Izuku dio un salto en su lugar al escucharla. Una ranita del tamaño de su puño descansaba en el hombro encapuchado de Bakugou, y lo miraba con intensidad con sus ojillos negros.

— ¿E-esa rana…? —empezó él, tentativo, pero cuando volvió a escuchar la vocecilla en su cabeza no le cupo la menor duda: la rana le estaba hablando.

—Terminarán cortando el flujo del agua y eventualmente la cueva quedará al descubierto-kero —dijo.

Izuku tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, volteó a ver a Bakugou con la esperanza de que le explicara qué estaba pasando. El rubio, como era de esperarse, no le prestó la menor atención. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca y se mordisqueó la uña, todavía pensando.

—Creo que no nos conocemos —dijo la rana, su voz amable, pero su semblante inescrutable —. Llámame Tsuyu-chan.

El muchacho parpadeó con confusión, alternando miradas entre el rubio y la rana.

—Esto… Izuku. ¿Mucho gusto?

De un salto, la rana abandonó el hombro de Bakugou y aterrizó en el pasto, donde su piel viscosa se perdía con el color verde del suelo. Izuku quiso acercarse para apreciarla a detalle, pero entonces incontables partículas de luz se revolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo durante una milésima de segundo, haciendo que Izuku tuviera que protegerse lo ojos con una mano. Cuando la luz cesó e Izuku pudo ver, una chica bajita de pelo negro se encontraba justo donde había estado la rana. Llevaba un vestido sencillo con telas rojas y verdes, y sus ojos eran tan grandes que apenas parecían humanos.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó él con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos como platos —. ¡Tú también puedes transformarte!

La muchacha le sonrió con dulzura, una expresión que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Sí, aunque Harina-chan es mucho más poderosa que yo. Los espíritus del bosque son otra cosa, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar esto, Izuku ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Quién?

A la mención de su nombre, el ciervo a su espalda se acercó a Tsuyu y restregó su cabeza contra su vestido. Izuku hizo una mueca. No sabía que el ciervo —Harina, ahora tenía nombre — podía hablar si quisiera, aunque eso le habría evitado muchos problemas —como el de toparse con el príncipe Todoroki —, ni que incluso fuera hembra. Siempre se había mostrado —entre otros animales — como un ciervo macho, con una elegante e intrincada cornamenta, así que Izuku había asumido que era un macho. O que tal vez los espíritus del bosque no tenían género.

— ¿Ella también puede hablar? —preguntó, viendo cómo la muchacha encorvada acariciaba el pelaje del ciervo. Bueno, cierva.

Tsuyu negó con la cabeza.

—Los espíritus del bosque son existencias demasiado complejas para ser comprendidas por humanos-kero. Bakugou-chan y yo podemos entenderlas porque somos parte del bosque, pero incluso para nosotros es difícil.

Una sonrisa maravillada se extendió por el rostro de Izuku. ¿Eso significaba que Tsuyu era también una especie de hada? ¿Eso significaba que había más como ellas? ¿Entonces Bakugou no mentía sobre no ser humano? Demasiadas cosas que descubrir todavía, pensó. Tanto que aprender y él estaba ahí, perdiendo el tiempo.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, miró a Tsuyu e hizo una reverencia profunda.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Tsuyu-chan. — repitió, esta vez sin una pizca de duda en la voz.

Cuando se enderezó, caminó hasta la altura de Bakugou y lo volteó a ver, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, su voz suave.

Esta vez, Bakugou se dignó a bajar la mirada hasta él. Sus ojos se encontraron un momento, momento en que Izuku se quedó completamente en blanco, sin apenas saber qué hacer, pero después, suspirando, el rubio volvió la mirada al horizonte, con expresión aburrida.

—La rana tiene razón —admitió, claramente a regañadientes —. Tenemos que encontrar otro lugar para pasar las noches antes de que las putas nutrias nos dejen sin cobijo. Eso, o…

— ¿O…? —instó Izuku, inclinándose hacia él.

—O regresamos a mi castillo.

Izuku hace una mueca.

—¿A tu castillo?

Harina pareció aburrirse de juguetear con Tsuyu, porque cambió su forma a un colibrí y salió volando, sin despedirse. La muchacha se volvió hacia los dos chicos y frunció los labios.

—Bakugou-chan solía vivir en un castillo a tres días de aquí, pero luego unos mercenarios lograron expulsarlo de ahí.

Izuku la miró durante un momento. Eso explicaba por qué vivía en una cueva pero tenía herramientas para cazar y ropa; en su momento Izuku había pensado que tendría que haberlas sacado de algún lado, y ahora tenía la respuesta.

—Cierra la boca —snapped Bakugou, claramente disgustado —. Sus singularidades no eran cualquier cosa.

Tsuyu se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo hizo falta uno para sacarte de ahí-kero, pero si tú lo dices.

Ante esto, el rostro del rubio se contorsionó en una mueca dentuda.

—Pinche rana…

— ¿Qué singularidad? —preguntó Izuku, curioso, con una arruga en el entrecejo.

Había visto a Bakugou lidiar contra más de tres hombres adultos sin apenas usar sus explosiones, así que la información de que una sola persona había podido hacerlo retroceder era definitivamente valiosa.

Bakugou giró la cabeza hacia él con el mismo snarl, pero Tsuyu le contestó de todas formas.

—Un tipo horrible, podía hacer que salieran púas de sus articulaciones.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Púas?

La muchacha se lleva un dedo a la boca.

—Algo así-kero. La verdad es que no tomó mucho para que un par de puñetazos acabaran dejando a Bakugou-chan fuera de combate.

Izuku intentó imaginar un hombre capaz de transformar sus nudillos en púas de metal, al igual que sus rodillas y sus codos. En combate cuerpo a cuerpo, resultaría demasiado peligroso.

Bakugou resopló.

—Si hubieras servido de algo-

—Bueno —interrumpió Izuku, ahora interesado de lleno en la conversación —. ¿Y vamos a ir a recuperar el castillo? ¿Creen que los mercenarios sigan ahí?

El rubio no volteó a verlo, pero el tono que usó fue condescendiente.

— _Yo_ voy a recuperar el castillo —le dijo, Izuku dando un paso hacia atrás —. Tú no puedes ni usar tu singularidad sin romperte los miembros.

—¡P-pero..!

Bakugou se giró hacia Tsuyu.

—Dime cuántos son.

—Doce.

La chica no dudó antes de responder. Izuku se preguntó si los habría estado observando hasta hace poco.

—Todos tienen singularidades interesantes —continuó ella —, pero no creo que sean un problema para ti. Siempre y cuando evites al de las espinas.

Bakugou bufó.

—Evitarlo —repitió burlón —. Le voy a partir la madre, que es otra cosa.

—Es mentira —la chica dice, feliz de contradecir al otro —. La última vez que fui a ver, ya no estaba entre ellos.

El rubio suspira de irritación, pero no agrega nada. Parece demasiado harto del asunto como para hacerlo. Izuku mira entretenido hasta que Tsuyu vuelve a hablar.

—Midoriya-chan —el muchacho saltó en su lugar a la mención del apellido que no había dado —. Bakugou-chan me dijo que tienes una singularidad asombrosa.

Izuku parpadeó en confusión. No llevaba demasiado tiempo en compañía del muchacho rubio, pero con eso era suficiente para saber que nunca en la vida usaría la palabra "asombroso" para referirse a él.

—Ah, ¿gracias?

Tsuyu le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que podrías ayudarle con esto? No lo admitirá nunca, pero necesita ayuda.

No pasó nada de tiempo para que Bakugou levantase la voz para contradecirla, pero ella se limitó a ignorarlo.

— ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

Izuku la miró durante un momento, y después al muchacho rubio. El pensamiento que lo había asaltado en el bosque lo abordó de nuevo: había huido para escapar de la responsabilidad de pelear, pero ésta no hacía más que encontrarlo una y otra vez. Pensó que tal vez era él quien debía cambiar, y no el mundo. A lo mejor, siguiéndole el juego, podría intentar darle un equilibrio mucho mejor que el que tenía. Tal vez podría aprender algo.

El muchacho apretó los labios en una línea, cuando miró a Tsuyu de nuevo, asintió.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda.

El castillo —que era más bien un fuerte, explicó Tsuyu una vez dentro de la cueva — tenía detrás una gruta y una cascada que se usaba para reabastecerlo de agua indefinidamente, además de un pozo propio, cosa que hacía poco probable que los enemigos fueran a marcharse por cuenta propia. Según ella, cuando ellos lo habían abandonado, había suficiente comida para que ella y Bakugou pudiesen limitar las cazas a un par a la semana, así que esto sólo reafirmó su primera afirmación.

Tsuyu había llevado con ella algunas de sus presas, así que Bakugou estaba muy ocupado devorando un conejo como para prestarle atención a su conversación. Según él, bastaba con que él idease un plan para infiltrarse y limpiar el fuerte de mercenarios mientras ellos dos aprovechaban su ausencia para salir de su vida, pero Tsuyu más que molestarse en regañarlo, le sonreía y le decía que era muy inteligente por pensar eso. Al parecer, darle el avión era más fácil y más efectivo que dejarse llevar por sus palabras. Bakugou se había limitado a gruñirle a su cena por lo bajo. Izuku no mencionó haber estado aliviado de que tenían comida fresca por pura suerte, pero antes de empezar a comer él, le dejó el carcaj al muchacho rubio donde pudiera verlo. Éste sólo levantó las cejas desde su lugar, como retándolo a ver si decía algo, pero Izuku se limitó a agachar la cabeza. Un sonrojo le atacaba las mejillas, pero a sabiendas de la poca luz en la cueva, no se cohibió tanto. Bakugou le miraba con intensidad, aunque seguramente ya sabía de qué se trataba.

—Te debo una flecha —murmuró Izuku, intentando no romper el contacto visual —. Te la repondré, lo prometo.

El rubio arrugó la nariz, pero su expresión no dejó entrever si iba a decir algo. Animado por esto, Izuku continuó.

—Puedo darle a objetivos estáticos, pero todavía no puedo con vivos. Quiero que… —hizo una pausa, en la que tragó saliva. Los ojos rojos del otro chico no se apartaron de él —.Quiero que me enseñes.

Al escuchar eso, Bakugou hace una mueca de disgusto. No se molesta en tragar antes de responder.

— ¿Y como por qué tendría que hacer eso?

—Porque si no aprendo sólo terminaré rompiendo más —señaló a la flecha, queriendo hacer un punto.

Bakugou soltó un resoplido y le dio otra mordida a su comida. Izuku casi pudo escuchar sus pensamientos, algo como "este puto niño".

—No es mi problema. Déjame en paz.

Izuku lo miró, incrédulo.

—Son tus flechas.

—Entonces no las toques.

—TÚ ME LAS DISTE ESTA MAÑANA.

—YO NO TE DI NI MIERDA, ¿QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA LA BOCA?

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpió Tsuyu, su rostro igual de inexpresivo que siempre —. Ya estamos entrando en confianza, ¿cierto? —Al escuchar esto, Izuku se llevó el puño a la boca y se aclaró la garganta, dándose cuenta a penas que era la primera vez que le había gritado a Bakugou en lugar de encogerse. No sabía si sentirse orgulloso o asustarse de que los roces entre ellos no fuesen más que en aumento, pero cuando volteó a ver al muchacho rubio, vio que éste seguía masticando su comida gruñonamente. Tsuyu le hizo señas para que se acercara, completamente ajena al hilo de sus pensamientos —. Mejor hablemos sobre el plan-kero.

A regañadientes, Izuku fue a sentarse a su lado.

Al día siguiente, tuvieron que despertarse temprano para emprender los tres días de viaje. No resultaron tan pesados como Izuku había esperado en un principio, porque se tomaron pausas para comer y descansar, y al caer la noche, tomaban turnos para dormir. Tsuyu se había preocupado de llevar suficiente comida como para no tener que cazar demasiado durante el viaje, así que no hubo eventualidades.

Al caer la noche del tercer día, después haberse instalado cerca del fuerte pero dedicándose a descansar por completo durante la mañana y buena parte de la tarde, al resguardo de las sombras y con la luna como guía, se abrieron paso entre los árboles hasta que alcanzaron los bordes de la construcción, a la lateral del edificio. Escondidos entre los arbustos, pudieron ver cómo más allá un par de mercenarios —un chico y una chica, ambos no más grandes que Izuku — ponían una fogata junto a una mesa de madera anclada al suelo.

—La chica de la gravedad y el que corre rápido —informa Tsuyu en un susurro, más para Izuku que para Bakugou. Le hace una seña para que siga avanzando.

Antes en la cueva, Tsuyu les había dado un pequeño resumen sobre las singularidades de los enemigos y sus puntos débiles. Según ella, la chica que controlaba la gravedad no era gran rival, dado que primero necesitaba tocar las cosas para activar su singularidad; llegar por atrás y dejarla fuera de combate era la forma más rápida de acabar con ella. Con respecto al otro, era imperativo enfrentarlo uno a uno y lo más rápido posible, dado que entrar en un enfrentamiento abierto no haría más que llamar la atención de los demás, y de suceder esto, acabar con él con otros apoyando, era una pelea que no podían ganar. No con Izuku siendo incapaz de controlar su singularidad, Tsuyu sin habilidades ofensivas notables y Bakugou que se limitaba a usar su singularidad cuando fuese imperativo solamente.

Según Tsuyu, el muchacho rápido tenía una personalidad que podría jugar en su favor; de ahí venía que tenían que llamar su atención, acabar con él en el acto, y después crear una distracción más grande para el grupo.

La idea era llegar por la parte de atrás, acabar con quienes estuviesen a la vista, e inmiscuirse dentro por alguna de las ventanas. Tsuyu le había platicado a Izuku que el edificio era más una especie casa de campo que una fortaleza, pues en lugar de ubicarse en lo alto de una colina o rodearse de agua, se encontraba al nivel del suelo, además de que no había cañones ni trampas a la vista; esto aunado a que los muros no eran tan altos ni tenían una inclinación especial para desviar balas, sólo apuntaba a que algún burócrata ignorante había decidido construir su casa de campo a la mitad del bosque con los materiales y la apariencia de un fuerte, sólo para gastar más dinero. De haber sido realmente un fuerte, comentó Tsuyu, entrar sería mucho más complicado.

Los muros apenas alcanzaban los siete metros de altura, y las ventanas en la parte superior distaban de unos tres metros del suelo, cosa que no les dificultaría mucho entrar. El plan era que tanto Izuku como Bakugou atacaran desde dentro mientras Tsuyu creaba una distracción fuera. Harina se había dignado a ir también, esta vez en forma de luciérnaga, así que la muchacha les aseguró que encontraría la forma de hacerla contribuir en la misión.

Agazapados entre los árboles, observaron a los chicos armando la fogata intercambiar unas palabras y acto seguido, la muchacha desapareció de su campo de visión.

Tsuyu intercambió una mirada con Bakugou, y cuando éste asintió, Izuku lo interpretó como una señal.

—Harina-chan —dijo Tsuyu, con la luciérnaga en el hombro.

Bakugou se dio la vuelta y se adentró más entre los árboles. Izuku lo siguió sin preguntar. Ahora lo que seguía era esperar a que Tsuyu y el espíritu del bosque llamaran la atención del chico de las gafas lo suficiente como para escabullirse y llegar al muro.

Los dos muchachos se alejaron de las chicas y esperaron, agazapados. Desde su lugar, podían ver al chico de gafas acercándose al punto donde Tsuyu estaba, seguro atraído por algún ruido. A unos centímetros de él, Izuku pudo sentir la piel de Bakugou zumbando en anticipación, ansioso de saltar a la acción. Se preguntó si sería capaz de seguirle el paso una vez que estuviesen dentro. Se preguntó si, de darse que él se quedase atrás, Bakugou esperaría por él. Si corriese peligro, ¿lo ayudaría?

Por más "amable" que se hubiese presentado los primeros días que convivieron juntos, a raíz del rubio rebelándole que no era un ser humano, la distancia entre ellos había incrementado inexplicablemente. No sabía por qué, pero Bakugou abandonaba la cueva todos los días en la mañana, regresaba por las noches, a veces con comida, y no le dirigía la palabra nunca. Ni siquiera para callarlo ni para soltar sus profanidades ocasionales; sólo se hacía un ovillo en el extremo opuesto de la cueva y lo dejaba ser. Esa había sido en parte la razón por la que le había dado por aprender a usar el arco y a valerse por sí mismo. Al inicio había tratado llevándole bayas salvajes y demás hierbas que sabía podían hacer buenos zumos y aderezos, pero en cuanto Bakugou no se había ni volteado a mirarlos, supo que tendría que esforzarse más. Porque sentía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando y que tarde o temprano estaría solo otra vez.

De hecho, en todo el tiempo que duró su trayecto de la cueva hasta el fuerte, no reconoció su presencia ni una sola vez. Ni cuando se habían detenido a comer, ni cuando Tsuyu le había preguntado si podía continuar a ese paso. Ni siquiera había dicho nada cuando Izuku se había llevado el carcaj consigo.

 _Tal vez ahora está harto de verdad_ , pensó él, con la vista a sus pies y esbozando una sonrisa desprovista de alegría.

—No te distraigas, mierda.

Su voz hace que Izuku casi salte en su lugar, dado que es la primera vez que el rubio se dirige a él por iniciativa propia en días. Cuando levanta la cabeza, Bakugou sigue mirando al frente, su expresión inescrutable. Izuku traga saliva y mira al chico rápido buscando entre los arbustos, aparentemente sin encontrar nada sospechoso.

Decide que no hay tiempo para ponerse a dudar, sino que debe actuar.

Entonces, el chico de gafas pierde el equilibrio entre los arbustos y cae con un grito ahogado. No vuelve a levantarse.

—No te quedes atrás —dice Bakugou, dedicándole una mirada de lado y acto seguido poniéndose en movimiento.

Izuku se queda en su lugar medio segundo más de lo necesario, pero en cuanto su cerebro vuelve a conectar con el resto de su cuerpo, lo sigue.

Ambos cruzan la distancia entre la línea de árboles y los muros. Izuku se da cuenta de que estando así de cerca de la pared, la altura adquiere otro significado. Mira hacia atrás y ve a Tsuyu ocultando el cuerpo —inconsciente, espera — del muchacho mientras Harina revolotea en su forma de luciérnaga. Cuando termina, Tsuyu asiente en su dirección y le susurra algo al hada a su lado.

Izuku aferra el carcaj y el arco a su espalda y mira hacia arriba. Ve las hendiduras que Tsuyu estuvo preparando para que alguien escalase por ahí. Bueno, piensa Izuku, si los mercenarios no se dieron cuenta de ellas, o no están guardando nada de valor dentro del fuerte o no son especialmente observadores.

Tomando aire, el muchacho se ajusta sus guantes y se aferra a una grieta en el muro. Estirando la otra mano hacia otra grieta y con mucho esfuerzo, logra levantar su propio peso para apoyar los pies en el ladrillo. No pierde tiempo y repite el movimiento, agradeciendo que la luz de la fogata a sus pies lame la pared y que le deja ver los puntos de apoyo entre la oscuridad.

Cuando lleva un buen tramo avanzado, se da cuenta de que Bakugou no va a su lado, pero no se anima a ver hacia abajo para comprobar que sigue en el suelo. Lo primordial aquí era actuar rápido y no caerse, porque no tenía ningún tipo de arnés, y aunque a esta altura una caída no lo mataría, sí que podía dejarlo inutilizado para la misión.

Cuando alcanza el borde de la ventana, un paso en falso hace que no apoye bien el pie en una hendidura y se resbale. Por suerte, había tenido bien aferradas las manos al alféizar, así que el tirón de su cuerpo no fue suficiente para hacerlo caer.

Rechazando el ataque de pánico que amenazaba con arrebatarle el control de la situación, se obligó a tomar bocanadas de aire —tan profundas como buscar a ciegas un lugar donde apoyar los pies le permitía — y a no mirar abajo por absolutamente ninguna razón. Cuando encontró un apoyo, no perdió tiempo y se impulsó hacia arriba; un calambre le agarrotó el brazo derecho, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente y logró caer del otro lado satisfactoriamente.

Una vez dentro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

El interior estaba pobremente iluminado y abarrotado con cajas y muebles llenos de mantas blancas con telarañas. Al parecer, alguien había decidido usar el pasillo con ventanas al exterior como un almacén de objetos abandonados, en lugar de aprovechar la altura.

Como no había moros en la costa, sacó la cabeza a través de la ventana —que, por supuesto, era sólo un hueco en la pared sin cristal ni ningún tipo de protección — y vio a Bakugou escalando el muro —mucho más rápido que él, se permitió admitir, y con mucha más soltura, como si lo hiciera todos los días. En poco tiempo, el rubio saltó al interior del fuerte y evaluó sus alrededores rápidamente. Como no encontró nada potencialmente amenazador ni fuera de lo normal, se asomó por la ventana y le hizo una seña a Tsuyu, cosa a la que la chica respondió con un pulgar arriba.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos recorrieron el pasillo, cada vez más lleno de escombros y cosas con apariencia de haber sido arrumbadas hacía años. Izuku siente ganas de preguntarle al otro si estaba así cuando él vivía ahí, pero aprieta los labios y sigue avanzando.

Más adelante, el pasillo dobla en una esquina, pero antes hay unas escaleras que se sumergen en casi completa oscuridad, siendo antorchas en las paredes la única fuente de luz. Bakugou es el primero en bajar, con pasos lentos pero firmes, siempre semi agachado, con la mano en la empuñadura del cuchillo que lleva en el cinturón. Izuku lo imita y se equipa con su arco, la mirada atrás, en el hueco por el que acaban de bajar.

De repente, Bakugou se detiene. Izuku se pega más a la pared y le da un último vistazo a lo alto de la escalera antes de voltear en la dirección que mira el rubio. Ve a su compañero descolgar una de las antorchas y apagarla de un soplido, para después volverla a colocar en su lugar; avanza unos cuantos pasos más, con Izuku pegado a sus talones, y se detiene al pie de las escaleras. El camino se abre a un rellano donde hay una pequeña fuente que no funciona y varias cajas de madera, presumible mercancía de los mercenarios. A la derecha hay varias puertas de madera; una de ellas completamente abierta.

Bakugou no sigue caminando, e Izuku puede ver por qué. En campo abierto son demasiado vulnerables. La mejor estrategia sería regresar por donde vinieron y atacar las habitaciones en lo alto de los muros, pero según lo que Tsuyu le había dicho, las puertas que podía ver desde su lugar eran la cocina, los baños y la armería, éste último siendo un lugar prioritario que había que bloquear o destruir.

El muchacho rubio pasa de él completamente y vuelve a subir, Izuku casi seguro de que Bakugou eligió la primera opción. Se permite sentirse bien consigo mismo al pensar que él hubiera tomado esa decisión también; en las habitaciones era más probable encontrarse con enemigos solos o con grupos más reducidos, mientras que a raíz de la distracción planeada por Tsuyu y Harina, los más cercanos a la puerta correrían a la armería a prepararse, o incluso directamente a la amenaza. Dado el estado del edificio y lo poco observado de los enemigos, Izuku podía intuir que estos chicos no estaban acostumbrados a situaciones de alto peligro, ni a tener un orden militar al ocupar un fuerte. Si él estuviese en su situación, lo primero era evaluar la amenaza desde lo alto de los muros, desde donde los ataques a distancia harían la mayor parte del trabajo. La idea de levantar muros alrededor de una construcción no era tenerlos de adorno, sino usarlos como primera opción ante un ataque enemigo. Salir a enfrentarlo mano a mano tenía que ser siempre el último recurso.

Cuando regresaron al pasillo de las ventanas, se dirigían al giro del final cuando un alboroto proveniente de fuera perturbó el silencio de la noche. Izuku no tuvo tiempo para preguntarse qué estaba pasando, pues después de escuchar un rugido que definitivamente no era ningún animal que conocía, pareció que el silencioso castillo cobró vida de la nada. Pisadas arriba y debajo de ellos delataron a los ocupantes, cosa que lo urgió a encontrar un escondite.

Ni siquiera hubo dado un paso cuando Bakugou lo empujó contra la pared atrás de un par de cajas polvorientas apiladas y lo cubrió con el cuerpo, momento justo en el que varias personas salieron corriendo de la oscuridad y se detuvieron en seco.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó una voz —¿Viste eso?

— ¡Es un grifo! —respondió otra —. ¿Cómo nos vamos a defender de eso?

Izuku no podía ver otra cosa que el cuello de Bakugou a unos centímetros de su rostro, pues estaba usando su capa para ocultarlo por completo. Miró hacia arriba un momento, pero sólo se encontró con que el rubio estaba mirándolo de vuelta.

—No te muevas —le susurró, su cálido aliento acariciándole el rostro.

Izuku asintió débilmente, pero aferró el arco en sus manos, sólo por hacer algo.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Iida? —dijo una voz chillona —. No lo he visto en toda la tarde.

—Estaba con Uraraka, ¿no? En la fogata…

Más pasos por la escalera, pero esta vez era alguien que subía. Su voz sonó profunda cuando habló.

— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí parados?! ¡Kaminari y Sero están en problemas!

Otro rugido llegó desde fuera, y esta vez acompañado con luces y gritos humanos.

— ¿Dónde está Iida? —preguntó la misma voz femenina.

— ¿No estaba con ustedes? Maldición.

Entonces, justo cuando Izuku pensó que el latido de su corazón iba a delatarlos, que terminarían escuchando cómo intentaba controlar su respiración —del suspenso, obviamente, por nada más que el suspenso —, los escuchó marcharse a toda prisa por las escaleras. Fue entonces cuando Bakugou se apartó, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire que Izuku no sabía que había estado conteniendo. No se gira a mirarlo cuando le dice que continúen. Izuku intenta centrarse en que es impresionante que Tsuyu —o Harina, quién sabe — se haya convertido en un animal tan grande sólo para funcionar de distracción. Cosa que no duraría demasiado con tantos enemigos atacando.

Esta vez, tomaron el giro al final del pasillo y subieron otro tramo de escaleras, éste mucho más pequeño y sin iluminación, que se dirigía a las habitaciones.

Según Tsuyu, sólo eran cuatro, localizadas en las esquinas de los muros en forma de cuadrado, y una biblioteca pequeña en la parte sur de estos, entre dos habitaciones. Si eran doce personas, se dice Izuku, tendrían que haber tres por dormitorio, asumiendo que se repartiesen todo equitativamente. La que parece ser la biblioteca, se da cuenta, está cerrada con un candado enorme al otro lado de los muros, justo frente a la escalera de donde vienen.

Los pasillos están casi desiertos; desde su lugar sólo pueden discernir unas pocas siluetas cerca de la habitación más lejana —todas torrecitas que apenas se levantaban por encima del nivel de los muros — de la que sólo podían escuchar voces ansiosas, gracias al ruido de la pelea que se estaba librando al pie de los muros. Dos personas.

Bakugou le hace una seña silenciosa para que lo siga; ambos emergen del hueco de las escaleras, gatean hacia la habitación más cercana, que es la de la izquierda, y sin perder de vista a los enemigos, Bakugou sube los dos escalones que separan la puerta del suelo. Se escabulle dentro del cuarto, que tiene la luz apagada, y mientras Izuku se hace un ovillo detrás de los escalones, esperando que la penumbra de la noche lo ayude a mimetizarse.

Bakugou asoma la cabeza por la puerta poco después —Izuku asume que no había nadie dentro, pero es difícil llevar la cuenta ahora —, así que sigue el camino hacia la otra habitación, y después de entrar y ver que también está desocupada, se acomoda en la puerta y apunta con su arco a una de las siluetas que ve a lo lejos. La luz no es muy buena, pero gracias al plan sabe que Bakugou está acercándose a ellas por el lado contrario.

Dispara una flecha que se destruye contra el suelo a los pies de los enemigos, pero es suficiente para que ambos se vuelvan hacia su dirección y adopten posiciones defensivas. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Bakugou sale desde detrás de ellos y les estrelle la cabeza uno contra otro. Cuando ambos caen con un golpe sordo, Izuku se permite suspirar de alivio.

Ahora sólo queda ayudar a las chicas desde los muros.

Bakugou emprende el camino de regreso a donde está él cuando Izuku sale de la habitación.

Abajo, el estruendo se apaga, e Izuku piensa que es una mala señal. Corre a asomarse al borde del muro, y ve unos cuantos chicos tirados en el suelo, pero todavía hay varios de pie. Ni rastro de Tsuyu ni de Harina. El tiempo que les habían conseguido acababa de terminarse.

—Kacchan —dice Izuku, dándose la vuelta al sentir que el rubio se aproxima.

Bakugou tiene una mueca extraña en el rostro, algo que se asemeja a una sonrisita de suficiencia, pero cuando Izuku está a punto de devolvérsela, ve que una silueta se asoma por encima del hombro del otro chico.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, apunta una flecha con el arco.

Tanto Bakugou como la silueta detrás de él se detienen en seco, pero Izuku no se molesta en dar explicaciones ni en advertir al otro, porque sabe que en cuanto lo haga, Bakugou reaccionará violentamente y pondrá su vida en peligro. Se limita a no quitar el ojo de la chica detrás del rubio que sostiene un cuchillo a su cuello. Es la chica de la gravedad, la que hacía unas horas estaba fuera del fuerte con el muchacho de las gafas. Su expresión, sin embargo, no se parece a la sonrisa que tenía antes. Ahora parece igual de asustada que decidida.

Bakugou entiende de inmediato lo que pasa, porque no se mueve un ápice. Sus ojos rojos se clavan en Izuku, pero éste siente que en cuanto deje de mirarla a ella, le cortará el cuello a Bakugou.

— ¿Qué están buscando aquí? —pregunta la chica, su voz no tiembla en absoluto.

Las voces de abajo les llegan con el viento, mitigadas.

—El fuerte —responde Izuku, y su voz no suena tan aterrada como él se siente —. Sólo queremos el fuerte.

Ella no retira el cuchillo, sino que lo acerca más a la piel del muchacho rubio.

— ¿Era ese grifo cosa suya?

Está haciendo tiempo. Es obvio, se dice Izuku, porque es exactamente lo que él haría en una situación donde no tuviese el control.

—Somos dos contra uno —dice Izuku —. De tus amigos sólo quedan otros tres, y ninguno tiene una singularidad que pueda hacernos frente.

Ante esto, los ojos castaños de la chica tiemblan, pero sólo un momento. Izuku piensa que puede seguir intentando por ahí, pero que tiene que hacerlo rápido.

—El de los relámpagos —dice, y la expresión de ella cambia a una se asombro —, el pájaro y el del rayo que sale de su estómago.

—¿Cómo…?

—Sólo entréguennos el fuerte —la interrumpe él, no dándole tiempo a darse cuenta de que se lo está inventando todo. La peor combinación posible de singularidades es esa, si bien recuerda las que enlistó Tsuyu en la cueva, así que finge estar al tanto de los que todavía están en pie, aún cuando no tiene la menor idea. Baja el codo un poco, haciendo como que abandona la pose ofensiva —. No hemos matado a nadie, y eso podrán comprobarlo si ceden. No queremos hacer más daño.

Esto, contra todo pronóstico, parece hacerla enojar más que otra cosa, porque sostiene el cuchillo firme en su lugar.

—Nunca los perdonaré por hacerle daño a mis amigos —sisea.

No le cree. Al menos no la última parte.

Deku tensa el arco otra vez, completamente listo para disparar.

Se da cuenta de que si puede evitar que le hagan daño a Bakugou, entonces puede soportar también matar a una persona. Se sorprende a sí mismo pensando que puede hacerlo y que lo hará, ni una pizca de duda en su cabeza. Sus manos no tiemblan, su respiración tampoco. Sabe que matar a esta chica no hará más que hacerle daño, que no volverá a dormir tranquilo y que el recuerdo lo perseguirá por siempre, pero de la misma forma, si logra salvar a Bakugou, sabe que no se arrepentirá nunca de haberlo hecho. En cuanto el más mínimo de los movimientos agite la mano de la chica, él suelta la flecha; mala intención o no, le da igual. No va a tomar el riesgo.

—No quiero matarte —dice, pero no hay sentimiento alguno en su voz, y la chica se da cuenta, porque traga saliva.

Entonces, de entre todo lo que podía pasar, Bakugou habla, su voz apenas un murmullo que se levanta con la brisa.

—Deku.

Sólo eso basta para que Izuku pierda la concentración, porque en cuanto sus ojos verdes se desvían a Bakugou, la chica hace ademán de mover la mano, pero entonces el rubio ya está tomando el cuchillo y, en un fluido y único movimiento, se da la vuelta y la manda volando con una explosión que nace de su mano libre.

— ¡Kacchan, no! —grita Izuku , al verla caer del angosto pasillo del muro.

Antes de darse cuenta, suelta el arco y sale corriendo a mirar, con la seguridad de que encontrará el cuerpo de la chica desangrándose junto a la fuente. Pero cuando se asoma por el borde, Tsuyu la lleva en brazos y lo mira con una sonrisa. La chica respira frenéticamente, sin saber qué acaba de pasar, pero cuando Tsuyu la deja en el suelo, se lleva las manos al pecho y llora en silencio.

Izuku suspira de alivio, de verdadero alivio, aún cuando era él el que estaba amenazando su vida hacía nada. Le hace una señal a Tsuyu, y ella le devuelve el saludo.

— ¡Ya todo está despejado! —le grita el chico, cosa a la que ella asiente.

Asume que ella dice lo mismo, porque en lugar de confirmárselo, se acerca a la muchacha de la gravedad y le habla bajito. Izuku no puede evitar sentirse mal por ella, pero cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza un momento para calmarse. Demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día.

Cuando se vuelve hacia Bakugou, se encuentra con que él ya lo está mirando —por segunda vez en el día —, y siente la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo.

—Um… Kacchan…

El rubio todavía tiene el cuchillo de la chica en la mano, pero no dice nada. En su lugar aprieta los labios en una línea y desvía la mirada. Parece casi… arrepentido, se dice Izuku, incrédulo. ¿Arrepentido de haberle hecho eso a la chica? ¿De haberse dejado usar de rehén? Por más que busca, Izuku no puede encontrar una respuesta apropiada, así que en lugar de seguirle dando vueltas, suspira otra vez y dice, sonriendo:

—Deberíamos ir a regresárselo.

Bakugou levanta los ojos hacia él, pero se aclara la garganta antes de levantar toda la cabeza. El aire entre ellos está tenso, pero no es la clase de tensión que ha experimentado antes. Si algo, Izuku piensa, es que por primera vez desde que conoce a Bakugou, éste parece no saber qué decir. La sensación es extraña, pero ciertamente bienvenida. Por una vez, no es él al que le fallan las palabras. Izuku sabe mejor que insistir en hacerlo hablar, así que hace ademán de moverse hacia las escaleras, pero, resoplando, Bakugou se le adelanta. Sólo que esta vez cuando llega a las escaleras, se detiene a mirarlo. Hace un movimiento de cabeza hacia el hueco, pero no busca sus ojos.

Izuku hace una mueca, sin estar muy seguro de qué está pasando, pero al menos sabe que esta vez lo dejará ir primero. Se dice que no tiene sentido detenerse a pensar mucho en ello, así que se adentra en la oscuridad una vez más.

No se da cuenta de que Bakugou tarda un segundo más del necesario en seguirlo.


End file.
